AMOR VERDADERO
by Novahikaru
Summary: Continuación de "Sólo es... una realidad"
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Verdadero**

El día parecía como cualquier otro no había nubes en el despejado cielo mostrando un color azul claro, las alumnas del colegio habían asistido a sus clases matutinas como de costumbre las materias aburrían a más de alguna pero eran gajes del oficio y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo.

\- Me encanta la clase de Química. - dijo Mariana, las tres compañeras que compartían su mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio voltearon a verla.

\- Mariana no digas eso cuando estoy en lo más difícil de esta fórmula. - le respondió Cristal volviendo a bajar la cabeza hacia el cuaderno donde hacía una operación difícil tratando de encontrar la valencia de un elemento químico.

\- Cristal quieres que te preste mi tabla de elementos - dijo Hikaru tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

\- No ahora es por orgullo. - dijo la chica llevándose las manos al rostro con sufrimiento al ver que nuevamente el resultado era erróneo - Al diablo con mi orgullo préstame esa tabla. - dijo viendo a Hikaru con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Cristal no te sale el resultado por que este número está mal - respondió Mariana corrigiendo con su lápiz el problema de su compañera.

\- A ti quien te preguntó? - le respondió Cristal con cara de "Ya lo sé sabelotodo"

\- Si sigues así creo que tendrás que ganarte a la maestra para que te pase en las calificaciones. - comentó Karina.

\- En ese caso este es un trabajo para - Se ve a cristal con pose de superheroe - LA LAMBISCONA VERDE!

A todas las compañeras que la vieron les cayó una gota de sudor por la cabeza al verla de pie sobre la mesa del laboratorio.

\- Tendré que darte clases particulares - dijo Mariana acomodándose los lentes que traía puestos.

\- NO MARIANA PERDÓNAME LA VIDA! - Lloró Cristal hincándose ante su amiga.

\- Sólo quiere ayudarte Cristal. - dijo Hikaru.

\- No la conoces Hikaru - dijo Cristal con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos - Ella es terrible, es todo un ogro cuando me da clases.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Mariana al mismo tiempo que una vena comenzó a saltar en su frente.

\- No tienes que ser tan directa - dijo Mariana, Cristal la miró lentamente con una sonrisa mientras una gota le caía por la cabeza.

\- Lo siento - dijo cerrando los ojos. - pero si tendré que estudiar más para pasar esta materia.

\- Nosotros podríamos ayudarte - dijo Hikaru - también podría pedirle ayuda a mi amiga Fuu. - sonrió la chica.

\- No gracias no quiero molestarlas sólo tendré que poner atención en las clases y será fácil. - respondió Cristal.

\- Señoritas - La maestra se paró junto a su escritorio dirigiéndose a sus alumnas - tengo que decirles que tendré que ausentarme unas semanas por motivos personales pero tendrán una suplente para esta clase así que se las presentaré - diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta donde había una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años de largo cabello oscuro rojizo y ojos verde-azulados, alta, de buen talle y mirada firme, parecía una persona muy segura y decidida. - Adelánte - la chica pasó.

\- Quien es ella? - susurró Karina - me parece conocida.

\- Probablemente la hayas visto en la calle. - dijo Mariana.

\- Ella es la señorita Debora Estrada - dijo la profesora. - En estos momentos esta chica estudia pedagogía.

\- Así que es una pedagoga - dijo Mariana con interés - es muy joven para ser maestra no les parece.

\- Sí - asintieron sus amigas.

La campana de salida sonó repentinamente anunciando el final del día de clases.

\- Bueno señoritas las dejo ir, pero desde mañana esta joven será su maestra - la chica hizo una reverencia ante sus nuevas alumnas.

Mientras tanto las chicas platicaban encaminándose hacia sus casas.

\- Qué les pareció la nueva maestra? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Tiene estudios universitarios eso da una buena impresión de ella - dijo Mariana.

\- A mi me parece haberla visto antes. - dijo Karina - pero no recuerdo dónde?

\- No debe ser tan importante si no te acuerdas - dijo Cristal sosteniendo una lata de refresco que estaba apunto de abrir.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un ruido como si se tratara de una jauría de perros.

\- Qué es ese sonido? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Parece - dijo Karina volteando a sus espaldas - ESO! - gritó señalando una manada de perros que aparecieron a sus espaldas, al parecer eran perros callejeros y perseguían a un indefenso perro de color oscuro debido a lo sucio que estaba su pelo, el animal iba sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo donde seguramente lo habían atacado sus perseguidores.

\- CUIDADO! - gritó Mariana empujando a Karina y a Hikaru hacia un lado para evitar que fueran lastimadas, Cristal se quedó parada donde estaba y vio pasar frente a ella el animal herido, sus ojos opacos la miraron por un segundo cuando estuvo justo frente a la chica, sin detenerse continuó su camino.

\- Qué abusivos! - gritó Cristal arrojando la lata hacia la jauría que pasó a una distancia considerable de ella, y para su desgracia logró darle a uno de los animales emitiendo un chillido que llamó la atención del resto de la jauría, instintivamente los animales se detuvieron y Cristal sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver que se volvían hacia ella.

\- CORRAN! - gritó Karina jalando a Cristal.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - las cuatro chicas comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que les daban las piernas, pasaron por un campo de tiro al blanco y en ese momento Cristal se tropezó cayendo en el piso lastimándose un tobillo. - Maldición! - En ese momento un perro se abalanzó sobre la chica. - AAAAAHHHH! - pero el perro que había sido perseguido se arrojó contra el otro y evitó que Cristal saliera lastimada.

Un disparo se escuchó en el aire haciendo que miles de aves emprendieran el vuelo de retirada, produciendo el mismo efecto en la furiosa jauría.

\- Cristal estás bien! - gritó Hikaru acercándose hacia su amiga al haberse percatado de su caída.

\- Sí - dijo la chica tocándose el tobillo - pero me torcí el tobillo - agregó, miró hacia el frente y observó al animal que jadeaba manteniéndose en pie a pesar de sus heridas. - Oye! - Gritó Cristal alejando a Hikaru y arrastrándose hasta el animalito - este pobre está herido debemos llevarlo a un veterinario. - Hikaru asintió.

\- Pero tenemos que llevarte con un doctor también.

\- Primero a él - dijo Cristal con ojos de tristeza - él está en peores condiciones.

\- Si quieren yo puedo llevarlas - un joven habló desde el campo de tiro, mantenía una pistola en su mano, él había disparado intencionalmente al aire para ahuyentar a las furiosas bestias.

\- Quien eres tú? - preguntó Cristal con desconfianza.

\- Me llamo Gerardo Stivenson, y tu como te llamas linda? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Me llamo Cristal Wings - respondió la chica mirando al perro - puedes llevarlo al veterinario? - preguntó.

\- Claro, iremos en mi auto. - el joven se alejó.

\- Cristal! - Mariana y Karina se aproximaron, en ese momento Cristal abrazó al animal y lo recostó sobre sus piernas manchando su ropa con la sangre del animalito.

\- Pobrecito, gracias por salvarme - dijo la chica acariciando al perro.

\- Por lo visto es un perro callejero, eso resalta a simple vista - dijo Hikaru, viendo el deplorable aspecto del animal. - debieron atacarlo entre todos por que parece ser un animalito muy fuerte - agregó acariciando la cabeza del perro.

\- Tu sabes mucho de perros verdad Hikaru.

\- Eh? Sí, quiero mucho a Hikari y me preocupa todo lo que le pasa así que trato de saber. - dijo Hikaru.

\- Hikari es tu perrito verdad? Entonces quiero que Escarcha sea mío - dijo Cristal mirando con cariño al animalito que yacía herido en su regazo.

\- Escarcha? - dijo Hikaru.

\- Cristal! Pero que haces sosteniendo a ese animal está sucio! - dijo Mariana con un poco de asco.

\- Mariana si tu estuvieras en la calle por días enteros también estarías sucia - respondió Cristal con enojo ante el comentario de su amiga.

\- Lo siento, no quise decir eso pero...

\- Además él me salvó de los demás perros - dijo Cristal - cuando esté curado le pediré al veterinario que le de un tratamiento de belleza - sonrió Cristal.

\- Para qué? - preguntó Karina

\- Por que si le presento a mis padres a mi salvador en estas condiciones no me dejarán quedarme con él.

\- Qué inteligente - sonrió Hikaru - estoy segura que tus padres aceptarán cuando vean a Escarcha limpio y perfumado.

\- Además se anotó un punto a su favor al salvarme de la jauría - dijo Cristal mientras el animalito movía pesadamente la cola como si el simple hecho de hacerlo le implicara un esfuerzo sobre humano.

\- Listas - un auto se detuvo frente a ellas y de él bajó el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

\- Sí, gracias. - Cristal entregó el perro a Hikaru y trató de ponerse de pie pero el dolor la tumbó y Gerardo la sostuvo mientras la chica aguantaba el dolor.

\- Te duele mucho Cristal? - dijo Mariana.

\- La torcedura debe ser más seria de lo que creíste - dijo Gerardo levantando en brazos a la chica.

\- Oye! qué crees que haces?! - dijo Cristal sonrojada.

\- Si no hago esto ni siquiera podrás subirte al auto - respondió el chico al tiempo que Cristal se llevaba la mano a la boca tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. - Bueno chicas creo que es preferible que suban ustedes primero - les dijo a las otras tres jóvenes. - Ella irá al frente. - Las chicas subieron al auto, aunque Mariana no muy contenta de ir con un desconocido, después de subir a Escarcha, Gerardo dejó a Cristal en el asiento delantero y tomándole el pie tocó un punto del tobillo.

\- AAHHH! - gritó Cristal al sentir un agudo dolor - Qué haces?!

\- Descuida no está fracturado, pero si está muy hinchado el tobillo creo que será mejor llevarte al hospital.

\- Estás seguro? - preguntó Cristal con una lágrima en el ojo.

\- No llores no duele tanto.

\- Eso te lo preguntaré cuando estés en mi lugar. - dijo la chica y Gerardo sonrió dejando escapar una leve risa.

\- Vámonos. - cerró la puerta y subiendo en el carro partieron rumbo a... "EL VETERINARIO" pues fue el primer lugar al que Cristal exigió ir.

Una vez que llegaron Gerardo le pidió a Cristal permanecer en el carro.

\- Pero por qué? - dijo la chica.

\- Realmente quieres que te vuelva a cargar - respondió el chico con una sonrisa de picardía.

\- Tienes razón esperaré aquí - dijo Cristal ruborizándose.

\- Yo me quedo contigo Cristal - agregó Mariana.

\- Yo llevaré a Escarcha - dijo Hikaru sosteniendo al perro en sus piernas. - te prometo que estará bien - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Cristal. - Gerardo ayudó a Hikaru a bajar a Escarcha y juntos entraron en el edificio con Karina.

\- Crees que se recupere? - le preguntó Cristal a Mariana.

\- No te preocupes parece que es un animalito fuerte.

\- Eso mismo me dijo Hikaru.

\- Lo ves si te lo dijo Hikaru entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

El tiempo pasó y después de unos minutos los chicos salieron del lugar.

\- Listo - dijo Hikaru subiendo al auto - toma Cristal este es el nombre del veterinario y su teléfono, dijo que Escarcha estaba muy lastimado pero que se recuperaría, por el momento se quedará aquí pero en unos cuantos días podrás llevártelo a casa.

\- Perfecto ahora sólo tengo que hablar con mis padres - dijo Cristal. - no creo que se rehusen... bueno eso espero.

\- Rehusarse?! - dijeron Mariana y Karina al mismo tiempo - pero si ante sus ojos eres perfecta no te negarían nada.

\- Exageran chicas.

\- Bueno señorita Cristal debemos llevarla al médico cuanto antes.

\- Gracias por todo Gerardo, lamento haberte ocasionado tantas molestias.

\- No hay problema, te perdono con una condición.

\- Cuál? - preguntó Cristal, al tiempo que Mariana fruncía el ceño.

\- Respóndeme una duda, tu eres la hermana menor de Adrián Wings.

\- Sí.

\- Lo suponía.

\- Conoces a mi hermano?

\- He oído hablar de él en el campo de tiro.

\- Qué raro Adrián no practica tiro al blanco. - se sorprendió Cristal.

\- Yo sólo dije que he oído de él.

\- Algo bueno o malo? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Un poco de todo.

\- Ah! - Cristal quería preguntarle más cosas al muchacho pero no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para entablar una conversación un tanto privada con un desconocido. - Y dime cuantos años tienes Gerardo.

\- 20 años?

\- En serio, luces más grande - dijo Karina.

\- Sí lo sé, me lo han dicho.

\- Por cierto tu novia no se pondrá celosa si nos ve a todas en tu auto. - instigó Mariana.

\- No tengo novia en estos momentos, pero sigo esperando - diciendo esto volteó a ver a Cristal, la chica se sintió incómoda por aquella mirada.

\- Espero que consigas una novia pronto - respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Sí yo también. - la miró Gerardo haciéndola voltear el rostro.

\- AH! - gritó Hikaru.

\- Qué sucede Hikaru? - preguntaron las chicas.

\- Mis hermanos me matarán si no llego temprano a casa, perdimos mucho tiempo en la veterinaria, Gerardo podrías dejarme aquí.

\- Estás segura?

\- Sí, no se preocupen tienen que llevar a Cristal al hospital y yo tengo que llegar a mi casa, nos veremos mañana en la escuela, claro si no tienes nada serio Cristal.

\- Sí, no te preocupes nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

Hikaru bajó del auto y comenzó a correr por la banqueta tratando de cortar camino por una calle.

Hikaru

17 de enero del 2001.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo2

\- Como pude olvidar a mis hermanos, me matarán si no llego - decía mientras aceleraba el paso.

\- Hikaru! - escuchó una voz al pasar por una florería.

\- Eh? - se frenó en seco al escuchar la voz, volteó y para su sorpresa se encontró con Umi.

\- Umi! - corrió a abrazarla cuando la divisó - como estás amiga?

\- Bien gracias, tu luces muy bien aunque algo sucia - Hikaru hacía manchado su uniforme con la sangre de Escarcha y la falda tenía unas pequeñas gotas de color oscuro.

\- Es sangre?! - preguntó Umi.

\- Tuvimos que llevar a un perrito al veterinario por que había sido herido y tuve que llevarlo en mis piernas.

\- Pobrecito - dijo Umi - por qué corrías hace unos momentos?

\- AH! Lo olvidé! Debo llegar a casa temprano, le prometí a mis hermanos ir directamente después de la escuela y estoy retrasada!

\- Si me esperas un momento estoy segura que podré llevarte hasta tu casa.

\- En serio - dijo Hikaru con alegría. - Gracias.

Umi sonrió y volteó hacia la florería.

\- Es todo señora sólo llevaré las violetas y las rosas.

\- Señorita Ryusaky le enviaremos el pedido hasta su casa.

\- Qué amable muchas gracias. - cuando volteó encontró a Hikaru con una cara de pregunta. - Sucede algo?.

\- No, sólo me preguntaba para que necesitabas las flores.

\- A Mamá le agrada tener flores frescas en la casa - respondió con una sonrisa - y hoy quiero comprarlas yo. - terminó diciendo.

\- Por qué?

\- Ningún motivo en especial - respondió con una sonrisa. - Nos vamos.

\- Sí.

Subieron al auto y mientras el chofer conducía hacia la casa de Hikaru, Umi platicaba con ella.

\- Entonces, dices que Cristal piensa quedarse con... como dijiste que le puso.

\- Escarcha. - respondió Hikaru - realmente me alegra que haya tomado esa decisión, sino lo hubiera hecho ella creo que Hikari habría tenido un compañero. - Umi cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

\- No me extraña que sean amigas, ambas tienen un gran corazón, pero me pregunto si sus familias pensarían lo mismo.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Creo que si recogieran a todos los perros callejeros en desgracia de la ciudad no tendrían los suficientes recursos para mantenerlos.

\- Pero no puedo evitarlo cuando veo a un animalito en desgracia me siento obligada a ayudarlo - dijo Hikaru.

\- Esa es tu forma de ser, creo que si me hubiera pasado eso a mi, también habría adoptado a Escarcha, pero no creo que mis padres me hubieran dejado mantenerlo así que habría terminado en tus manos después de todo. - dijo alegremente.

\- Y Hikari habría tenido un compañero! - respondieron las dos al unísono.

\- Tal vez le pida a Cristal que lleve a Escarcha a casa de vez en cuando.

\- Sería interesante que se hicieran amigos así como sus dueñas - recapacitó Umi. - me agradaría saberlo.

\- Cuando los presentemos te diré el resultado.

\- Estaré esperando el resultado - en ese momento el auto se detuvo - Ya llegamos Hikaru.

\- Nos veremos Umi.

\- Cuídate Amiga - poco después de eso el auto se alejó mientras Umi se despedía por la ventana del auto de su amiga, la chica permaneció unos momentos en la entrada de su casa indecisa acerca de entrar.

\- "Espero que no estén muy enojados" - pensó Hikaru - Ya llegué! - entró en un cuarto y vio a sus hermanos y a su madre sentados en la mesa. - Lamento llegar tan tarde pero tuve...

\- HIKARU! - sus hermanos la miraron sorprendidos al ver la sangre que traía la chica en el uniforme - TE PASÓ ALGO?! - Kakeru se levantó, Masaru hizo ademanes de acercarse, Satoru la miró asustado al igual que su madre, pero Hikaru sonrió agitando sus manos frente a ella.

\- No me pasó nada es que... - nuevamente contó la historia de Escarcha.

\- Por qué no vas a cambiarte hija, serviré la comida cuando tu regreses. - dijo su madre.

\- No quise retrasarlos, lo siento. - Hikaru se levantó y salió del cuarto, justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono - Yo contesto! Hola! - levantó el auricular y esperó unos momentos. - Fuu, amiga que gusto escucharte! - sonrió Hikaru. - Qué dices? Este sábado... así que es para reunir fondos para la graduación de tu hermana, escuché que se graduará el próximo verano... Gracias por la invitación... Umi acaba de dejarme en mi casa es probable que llegue pronto, tal vez cuando vuelvas a llamar la encuentres... claro, pediré permiso para asistir pero no será hasta muy tarde verdad... sí Fuu sé que las kermesses son en la tarde pero terminan muy entrada la noche... de acuerdo asistiré... gracias... adiós - diciendo esto colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse.

\- Qué sucedió Fuu? - dijo Kuu.

\- Nada, me dijo que pediría permiso para asistir.

\- Perfecto ahora sólo me faltan... 25 boletos.

\- Creo que necesitarás más que mi ayuda para vender todos esos boletos. - dio Fuu con una sonrisa y una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

\- Y que lo digas... Pero aun así ya vendí más de la mitad.

\- No crees que son demasiados boletos?

\- No! Mientras más boletos vendamos, más dinero recogeremos y así tendremos más fondos para hacer el viaje de graduación.

\- Aun así me parecen demasiados boletos.

\- Bueno vale más que sobre y no que falte.

\- Como quieras - Fuu se alejó en dirección a su habitación.

\- A dónde vas?

\- A diferencia de ti hermana, yo si hago mi tarea.

\- Oh, vamos! El día es joven, aun tengo muchas horas para hacerla.

\- Espero que no te desveles demasiado. - con una sonrisa Fuu entró en su alcoba. - Me pregunto si esta noche también tendré que ayudarle. - La chica se aproximó a la ventana de su cuarto, fuera había un hermoso árbol que daba sombra a su habitación, un pajarillo trinaba mientras los rayos del sol se filtraban a través del follaje. - Parece que las lluvias pronto terminarán. - Fuu admiró un charco de agua que se había formado en el borde de la ventana debido a una lluvia pasajera que había caído hacía algunas horas, respiró profundamente y corrió la cortina trasparente para disminuir un poco la corriente fría que irrumpía con fuerza en la alcoba, sentándose en su cama por unos instantes tomó su portafolio, introdujo la mano dentro y sacó un cuaderno, se levantó dirigiéndose al escritorio y lo abrió colocándolo sobre el escritorio.

\- Fuu! - su hermana la llamó desde fuera.

\- Sí. - dijo la chica

\- Quieres un pastel! - gritó la chica desde la cocina mientras que a Fuu le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza.

\- Creo que no me dejará hacer mi tarea hasta que baje - se dijo a si misma moviendo la cabeza y saliendo de su habitación - Voy!

\- Umi - dijo su madre al verla entrar. - te habló tu amiga Fuu

\- Fuu? No dijo que quería?

\- No, dijo que llamaría más tarde.

\- Qué raro, bueno ya me dirá cuando llame.

\- Tardaste un poco en llegar a casa el día de hoy.

\- Lo que pasa es que fui a comprar unas flores, las traerán aquí en la tarde.

\- Flores? Hay alguna fecha que deba recordar.

\- No mamá - Umi rió suavemente - sólo quise comprarte unas flores, nada especial.

\- Bueno hija, papá llegará tarde el día de hoy tiene una junta urgente en la oficina y no puede cancelarla.

\- Entonces no vendrá a comer. - dijo Umi con tristeza.

\- No.

\- Creo que era de esperarse no? - suspiró - iré a cambiarme de ropa.

\- No tardes.

Umi subió las escaleras e irrumpió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejó caer su mochila sobre una silla, recostándose en su cama con un suspiro cerró los ojos.

\- "Todo es normal nuevamente" - la chica recordó unos instantes su estadía en céfiro, ahí no había tenido tiempo de pensar siquiera en recostarse de esa forma sobre su cama, los enemigos amenazaban a cada instante y ellas debían estar listas para enfrentarlos en cualquier momento - Me alegra que Céfiro esté en paz ahora - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la visión que tuvieron de Céfiro en la Torre de Tokyo. - Ya no nos necesitarán más - abrió los ojos observando el techo de su habitación, movió su cabeza hacia un lado contemplando un reloj de pared. - son casi las 3:00... - dejó su boca entre abierta pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día. - La práctica de esgrima comenzará en una hora. - levantándose de su reposo se encaminó hacia el ropero sacando su uniforme y guardándolo en su maleta de entrenamiento, después sacó unos pantalones y una blusa blanca para bajar a comer.

\- Bueno, jóvenes antes de comenzar con mi clase me presentaré ante ustedes soy La profesora Debora Estrada Martínez, y les daré la clase de química si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla en este momento.

Las miradas eran indiferentes por parte de las chicas, pero alguien levantó la mano.

\- Sí, disculpa cual es tu nombre?

\- Mariana Hernández, maestra Debora.

\- Sólo dime Debora.

\- De acuerdo... Debora, me preguntaba por qué tiene tanta experiencia dando clases, a pesar de tan corta edad?

\- Muy fácil, durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria les daba clases a muchas de mis compañeras para que pudieran pasar los exámenes y después de terminar la preparatoria comencé dando clases en la misma escuela, me pidieron que sustituyera a su maestra, y heme aquí, pero a pesar de eso sigo estudiando la carrera de Pedagogía, alguien más tiene alguna pregunta.

\- Es casada?

\- No, soltera y sin compromiso, alguna otra pregunta.

Todas guardaron silencio.

\- Bueno comencemos la clase...

\- Estoy segura de haberla visto antes... pero dónde? - se preguntó Karina.

\- Ya no te atormentes, seguramente la viste en algún artículo de periódico, ella ha ganado algunos premios en concursos universitarios. - dijo Mariana.

\- Claro eso debe ser, por eso la eligieron como nuestra maestra. - respondió Karina.

\- Pero tu como lo supiste Mariana? - preguntó Hikaru.

\- Estuve hablando con mi papá ayer acerca de la maestra y él la había visto en el periódico - respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Ah! - dijeron las dos chicas.

\- Y como les fue con Cristal ayer? - preguntó nuevamente Hikaru.

\- Sólo se lastimó levemente el tobillo nada grave, le dieron una medicina y le recomendaron reposo por unos cuantos días.

\- Por eso no vino hoy al colegio.

\- No lo creo - negó Mariana. - lo utilizó como excusa para levantarse tarde y no venir a la escuela. - agregó.

Repentinamente se escucharon unos sonidos en el pasillo.

\- NO QUIERO! BÁJAME, YA TE DIJE QUE PAPÁ ME DIO PERMISO! BÁJAME!

\- Esa parece ser la voz de Cristal - dijo Sofía y el resto de sus compañeras asintieron.

La maestra vio como la puerta se abrió y un joven entró con Cristal frente a él.

\- Buenos días - dijo el joven, Cristal levantó la vista.

\- Buenos días maestra – respondió también Cristal, la suplente miró a ambos jóvenes un poco extrañada.

\- Vengo a traerle a mi hermana maestra, disculpe que haya llegado tan tarde pero tuvimos unos cuantos problemas.

\- Ya te dije que tenía el permiso de papá de quedarme en casa como dijo el médico. - Adrián se acercó a Cristal.

\- No quiero volver a repetírtelo no tienes nada en el pie, sólo es una tonta excusa. - le susurró al oído.

\- Bueno al menos hago el intento no? - se burló Cristal y Adrián la miró a los ojos.

\- Entra, te veré en casa, con su premiso maestra - Adrián se retiró y más de alguna alumna quedó petrificada al ver al chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

\- Bienvenida señorita...

\- Cristal - respondió la chica.

\- Por favor tome asiento. - Cristal llegó a su asiento y muchas de sus compañeras le preguntaron - "quien es él?"

\- Chicas no interrumpan la clase, señorita Cristal responda la pregunta y permítanos continuar la clase entendido - dijo la Maestra con seriedad. - llega tarde y además hace escándalo.

\- Lo siento, él es mi hermano Adrián - terminó de decir la joven. - puede continuar la clase maestra. - sonrió Cristal.

La maestra miró su libro sobre el escritorio y recogiéndolo continuó dando la clase.

\- Qué pasó Cristal? – le preguntó Mariana en voz baja.

\- Adrián no me dejó quedarme en casa.

\- Por qué?

\- Por que lo estuve molestando ayer con una de sus "amigas" – sonrió y sacó la lengua – No le pareció mi broma y me trajo a la fuerza.

\- Eso es venganza.

\- Sí lo sé.

\- Sí, disculpa cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – preguntó La maestra.

\- Cristal Wings profesora – respondió Cristal al sentirse descubierta.

\- Cristal, puedes por favor dejarme continuar mi clase, por favor. - dijo muy seriamente la maestra.

\- Lo siento profesora no volverá a ocurrir – sonrió Cristal y la profesora continuó su clase. – Qué delicada – le susurró a sus compañeras y las chicas sonrieron también.

Hikaru

17 de Enero del 2001


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 3

La campana sonó indicando el fin de las clases y cada chica se marchó a su casa, Cristal caminaba por la calle en dirección al parque y sin pensarlo entró en él, los árboles aun eran verdes pero el color dorado de las hojas secas comenzaba a cubrirlos indicando la nueva estación.

\- Que tranquilo, me agrada este lugar.

\- A mi también.

\- AAHH! – gritó Cristal al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas – Cristóbal que haces aquí?

\- Quieres escuchar mi increíble y triste historia.

\- Pruébame.

\- Erase una vez...

\- Podríamos comenzar desde la mitad. – sonrió la chica interrumpiéndolo.

\- Bueno pero te pierdes de una gran historia.

\- Sobreviviré.

\- Ayer mi padre me prestó su auto, y supuse que sería mío al menos durante los días en que ellos se fueran a Inglaterra.

\- Enserio cuando se fueron?

\- Se irán hoy en la tarde, pero como te decía mi padre me prestó su carro y pues como todo buen adolescente comencé a retar a la velocidad.

\- Ibas a alta velocidad, seguramente chocaste y te quitaron el carro.

\- Nooo, el carro está intacto, lo que ocurrió es que me vi envuelto en una persecución mortal.

\- Cómo?

\- Iba muy feliz hace unas horas en el auto cuando un carro con vidrios polarizados apareció y sin quererlo me atravesé en su camino, con lo cual comenzó a seguirme insistentemente hasta que lo perdí en una cuadra.

\- Sólo a ti te ocurren esas cosas – sonrió Cristal ante el relato del chico.

\- Cuando di la vuelta a la cuadra siguiente noté que aun me seguía a pesar que aumenté la velocidad y fue entonces cuando...

\- Decidiste dejar de acelerar.

\- No, por el contrario, traté de volver a perderlo y de hecho lo hice, pero...

\- Pero?

\- Me detuve en un alto y para mi mala suerte se estacionó justo frente a mí y se bajó el conductor...

\- Y? – preguntó Cristal al ver que Cristóbal hacía suspendido la historia en el clímax.

\- Era mi papá – respondió el chico

\- Auch! Qué te dijo?

\- "Con que quieres jugar carreritas pues juégalas a pie" y desde hace dos horas no tengo carro – sonrió el chico.

\- Ja, ja, ja, eres un tonto, sólo a ti te pasan esas cosas.

\- Como se supone que iba a saber que era mi padre.

\- Intuición? – dijo la chica.

\- No lo creo.

\- Pues te lo mereces, así aprenderás a no acelerar cuando tengas un auto.

\- Claro, pero ahora no tengo ningún medio de transporte por dos semanas.

\- Pobrecito, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, tal vez pueda regalarte una bicicleta para Navidad.

\- Graciosa.

\- Me tengo que ir Cristóbal, necesito preparar una venganza para mi querido hermanito.

\- Qué te hizo?

\- Me obligó a ir a la escuela.

\- Uh, que crimen, recuérdame decirle a mis padres que no me den hermanas por favor.

\- Gracioso, por cierto me preguntaba por qué rompiste tu compromiso de matrimonio.

\- Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó Cristóbal frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- En este mundo todo se sabe.

\- No quería casarme con esa chica, simple no lo crees. – sonrió.

\- Entonces por que le propusiste matrimonio.

\- Un grave error que no pienso volver a cometer.

\- Quieres decir que no le propondrás matrimonio a nadie más.

\- No he dicho eso.

\- A quien te gustaría proponerle matrimonio en un futuro. – bromeó Cristal.

\- Aun no lo sé – respondió Cristóbal mirando a Cristal a los ojos.

\- Tengo que irme – Cristal apartó la vista de la del chico y se alejó del lugar. "No, no puedo hacerlo" se repetía mientras corría, "Y si realmente no lo amara, si sólo me hubiera obsesionado por que fue el primer chico que me besó" al pensar en eso se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista. "Sí sólo fuera eso..."

\- Hola – una voz la sacó de concentración. – Veo que estás mejor. – volteó hacia la calle y desde un auto Gerardo saludó a Cristal.

\- Eh?

\- No me recuerdas? – preguntó el chico.

\- No, no, no es eso... es que estaba pensando en otras cosas, me decías.

\- La torcedura no fue tan grave después de todo.

\- Ah, no, para nada. – sonrió Cristal "Ni siquiera sentí el dolor hace unos minutos" pensó – me duele un poco todavía pero no fue nada serio.

\- Quieres que te lleve?

\- No gracias, muy amable pero prefiero caminar.

\- Entonces puedo acompañarte.

\- Eh?! Pero no es una molestia, seguro tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo acompañándome a mi casa, además te pueden robar el carro si lo dejas aquí y...

\- Si no quieres que te acompañe sólo dímelo en lugar de darme un discurso de pretextos.

\- Lo siento, no quise parecer una antipática.

\- No, en lo absoluto entonces me permites acompañarte.

\- Este... pues... bueno. – terminó diciendo Cristal y Gerardo la acompañó hasta su casa después de estacionar su auto, la casa de Cristal estaba cerca del lugar y no tuvieron que caminar mucho.

\- Me permites entrar.

\- No creo que sea conveniente, nos vemos después de acuerdo. – con una sonrisa Cristal cerró el cancel de la entrada y corrió hacia su casa, estaba apunto de entrar pero se detuvo en la puerta, retrocedió unos pasos rectificando el rumbo, caminó por una vereda rodeada de arbustos perfectamente acicalados así como todos los jardines que rodeaban su casa, los pajarillos trinaban, eran los últimos días para escuchar tan alegre canto pues el invierno se aproximaba y pronto tendrían que emigrar para no verse afectados por el frío, acelerando el paso entró en un jardín cubierto de espinas en la entrada, las primeras rosas habían sido cortadas.

\- Señorita Cristal.

\- Gustavo. – sonrió la chica al ver al jardinero. – No esperaba verte aquí.

\- Vino a cortar las rosas.

\- Sí, quiero enviarle unas cuantas a Mabel. – dijo acercándose a las rosas y cerrando los ojos aspiró el perfume de las flores como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria, Gustavo sonrió ante el comentario de la chica.

\- Haría una muy buena pareja con el hijo de la señora Mabel – dijo, Cristal abrió los ojos y trató de ocultar su rostro sonrojado con la rosa.

\- Con Cristóbal... – murmuró la chica. – No lo creo. – respondió con una sonrisa mirando al hombre a los ojos.

\- Acaso no se lo han dicho muchas veces su madre y la señora Mabel. – agregó Gustavo, habían pasado muchos años desde que su madre y Mabel la madre de Cristóbal se conocieran, eran muy buenas amigas por las muchas visitas de Cristóbal a la casa Wings, durante ese tiempo Cristal era tratada con mucho amor por la señora Mabel, la conocía desde pequeña y la consideraba la hija que nunca tuvo.

\- Mamá y Mabel – sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Cristal tomó unas tijeras de la caja que llevaba Gustavo y acercándose a las rosas comenzó a cortar unas cuantas desde el tallo con delicadeza.

\- Mi mamá ya llegó? – cambiando el tema Cristal comenzó con una nueva conversación.

\- Sí, señorita.

\- Tenemos que terminar de cortar las flores esta semana, tenemos que podar los rosales o el frío quemará los capullos.

\- Claro señorita.

\- Gustavo, me podrías hacer el favor de hacer un arreglo con las rosas que estoy cortando.

\- Quiere que las mande a la casa de la señora Mabel.

\- Sí – sonrió la chica – escribiré una nota mientras usted me hace el arreglo.

Había cortado cerca de veinte rosas, blancas, rojas, rosas y unas cuantas híbridas que le ayudó a plantar Gustavo, de color amarillo con centro anaranjado, blancas con rojo, y unas cuantas de color verde.

\- Gustavo cuando logres crear rosas azules me darás el placer de plantarlas en mi jardín verdad.

\- Será un honor señorita. – sonrió el anciano. – pero será mejor que se marche ahora o no llegará a su práctica de patinaje.

\- Eh?! Se me olvidó tengo práctica esta tarde, gracias por recordármelo Gustavo, nos veremos después te dejaré la nota con mi madre para que lleves el arreglo antes que se vaya Mabel.

\- Lo llevaré de inmediato señorita. – Cristal sonrió y entrando en su casa subió a su cuarto sacó su traje de entrenamiento y sus patines de hielo, metió en su maleta unas cuantas ropas y se cambió, colocándose los patines los cubrió con las guardas, escribió la nota para Mabel y se la dejó a su madre saludándola y despidiéndose al mismo tiempo, en la entrada el chofer la esperaba para llevarla a la pista.

Una flecha cruzó el cielo a una gran velocidad y cortando el aire se incrustó en el centro del blanco.

\- Perfecto Fuu – dijo una de sus compañeras – como siempre. – sonrió la chica y Fuu correspondió al amable gesto.

\- No es para tanto Lisa, tu también tienes una puntería muy certera.

\- Pero yo no atino 9 de 9 como lo haces tu, creo que tendré que practicar más si quiero ser incluida entre las participantes para el torneo.

\- Lo lograrás, ya verás que lograremos una buena posición – Lisa se disgustó con el comentario y miró a Fuu con cara de pocos amigos. – Qué sucede?

\- No te permito que digas que lograremos una buena posición – sonrió – en tu caso debemos afirmar que quedarás en el primero lugar y tendremos que hacerle espacio en la vitrina al trofeo.

Fuu comenzó a reír suavemente mientras el aire soplaba en el campo de tipo, levantó la vista percibiendo las fuertes ráfagas del aire.

\- Este aire no es bueno. – dijo Fuu.

\- Puede llegar a desviar un tiro por unos cuantos centímetros verdad? Así no podremos acertar en el centro del blanco, las flechas se desviarán. – Fuu recordó algo al escuchar a Lisa.

\- Debes tener fe, si crees que tu tiro quedará en el centro así será.

\- Si me lo dice alguien que acierta 9 de cada 9 tiros, creo que tiene algo de lógica – sonrió Lisa y Fuu nuevamente sonrió levantó el arco y disparó nuevamente una flecha que terminó incrustada en el centro a pesar del fuerte viento que soplaba.

\- Me retracto 10 de 10 parece que el aire es tu aliado Fuu, nunca desvía tus flechas. - agregó Lisa.

\- Tal vez. - bajó un poco la vista - tal vez.

17 de Enero del 2001.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 4

Un movimiento lento, un paso para acortar un poco la distancia, la tranquilidad la rodeaba, esperaba cualquier distracción de su contrincante para asestar una estocada correcta, la paciencia terminó por vencer a su rival quien se lanzó al ataque, bajando su guardia Umi pudo conectar con facilidad un punto que le propinó una nueva victoria.

\- Increíble Umi, por algo eres la capitana del equipo.

\- Ja, no es para tanto, Fabiola no debes dejar que se te acabe la paciencia. - dijo Umi hablándole a su contrincante.

\- Creo que no podré hacerlo, soy demasiado impulsiva. Tendré que practicar más.- respondió la chica con no muy buena cara. - no puedo permanecer tranquila mucho tiempo.

\- Eso quiere decir que te das por vencida - dijo Umi seriamente - entonces no le veo objeto a que continúes en el entrenamiento si no estás dispuesta a esforzarte.

\- Yo no dije que me daba por vencida.

\- Pues a mi me dio toda la impresión. - Fabiola sonrió con malicia.

\- Me estás corriendo de este lugar.

\- No fue esa mi intención pero si vas a tomarlo de esa forma no soy nadie para detenerte. - respondió Umi mirando a la chica. - Pero yo no te estoy corriendo.

\- Fabiola, Umi no quiso ofenderte - se interpuso Flor mirando a ambas esgrimistas.

\- Te propongo algo Fabiola - dijo Umi cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos. - Decidámoslo en un duelo, si tu ganas...

\- Me pedirás una disculpa - se adelantó a decir Fabiola haciendo que Umi abriera los ojos asombrada.

\- De acuerdo, pero si yo gano, además de pedirme una disculpa entrenarás con más dedicación entendido. - fijó la mirada en los ojos castaños de Fabiola, ella pareció dudar unos segundos pero...

\- Muy bien acepto. - terminó por decir.

Varios murmullos se oyeron alrededor, Umi bajó su mascara y subiendo el florete se puso en posición de guardia.

\- Comenzamos

\- S-sí - dijo Fabiola con algo de duda al ser tomada por sorpresa, colocándose la máscara alistó su arma.

\- Bueno chicas la primera que logre cinco puntos será la ganadora.

\- Entendido - dijo Umi, quien parecía segura en todos sus movimientos por el contrario Fabiola parecía dudar un poco al ver la seguridad de su adversaria.

\- Esta bien - dijo y apretó el florete con fuerza.

\- Comiencen! - Flor dio inicio a la batalla, Fabiola se lanzó contra su adversario sin pensarlo y no le fue difícil a Umi detener el ataque y lograr un punto en un rápido contraataque.

\- Un punto para Umi - anunció Flor, Fabiola regresó a su posición.

\- No me dejaré ganar.

\- Debes tener paciencia Fabiola. - le repitió Umi, quien parecía tomar ese duelo como un entrenamiento más.

\- No me des consejos, lista - respondió Fabiola.

\- Cuando quieras.

Nuevamente Fabiola se lanzó contra Umi, pero esta vez dio un par de fintas, sin embargo, su rival no se dejó tomar desprevenida y nuevamente anotó otro punto a su favor.

\- "Rayos" - pensó Fabiola.

\- Estás muy distraída Fabiola, si no te concentras en el duelo terminaré ganándote.

\- Eso nunca - alistándose nuevamente Fabiola trató de alcanzar a Umi con un ataque a fondo pero nuevamente su capitana logró parar el ataque y conectar un nuevo punto.

\- Te rindes ahora Fabiola.

\- No, esto aun no termina. - bajó un poco el florete y respiró con fuerza - lista. - dijo con un tono de voz firme y serio, Umi sonrió aunque nadie logró notarlo por la máscara.

\- Cuando quieras. - se mantuvo en su lugar y para su sorpresa Fabiola también se mantuvo en su lugar. - hm? - se sintió intimidada un momento, Fabiola pareció notar la confusión y se lanzó a fondo logrando conectar su primer punto. Umi dio un suspiró de asombro al verse tomada por sorpresa.

\- No cantes victoria tan pronto. - dio burlonamente Fabiola, dos puntos la separaban de su rival y por el contrario esos mismos puntos separaban a su rival de la victoria, pero parecía haber recobrado la confianza ahora.

\- Lista - dijo Umi.

\- Sí!

\- Comiencen

Umi dio un paso corto manteniendo su guardia en alto, Fabiola quiso repetir la misma artimaña pero Umi no se dejó sorprender nuevamente y paró el ataque, para su sorpresa Fabiola contraatacó con rapidez y anotó otro punto a su favor.

\- Que sucede Umi, no pareces la misma del principio.

\- Eres muy desesperada Fabiola si lograras controlarte serías una buena esgrimista.

\- Me inscribieron en este curso de esgrima para controlarme pero no creo que puedan hacerlo. - dijo la Fabiola.

\- "Con esa actitud lo dudo" - pensó Umi - entonces estoy segura que no perderé. - afirmó Umi.

\- Cómo?! - respondió Fabiola irritada. - un solo punto me separa de ti así que esto aun no termina.

Se colocaron nuevamente en su posición inicial.

\- "No puedo perder, aunque ella me recuerda mucho a los monstruos de Céfiro" - sonrió nuevamente - "Lo único que le falta es gruñir"

Fabiola pareció desconcertarse por causa de la ira, sólo quería ganarle a Umi pero no se tomaba tiempo para preparar sus estrategias.

\- Ganaré! - dijo lanzándose al ataque, Umi paró, Fabiola trató nuevamente de contraatacar pero nuevamente fue parado su ataque, Umi no se movió siquiera de su lugar y sin dificultad anotó otro punto a su favor.

\- Fabiola tal vez este loca al decir esto pero... quiero que terminemos el duelo en un empate y que te quedes en el equipo.

\- Umi? - dijo flor al ver a su capitana - por qué?

\- Que dices Fabiola. - La chica permaneció estática sosteniendo el florete con mucha fuerza.

\- No.

\- Creo que esperaba esa respuesta - agregó Umi. - un punto me separa de la victoria, estás segura de querer cumplir nuestra promesa.

\- Es la única forma en la que me obligarás a quedarme no.

\- Obligarte? - Umi frunció el ceño y bajando su guardia se quitó la máscara. - Si lo que quieres es renunciar al equipo puedes irte, no pienso continuar con este duelo - dando media vuelta Umi se alejó. - chicas sigamos entrenando.

\- Eh?! Espera Umi! - Fabiola levantó una mano y se acercó a la capitana. - quiero terminar este duelo.

\- Realmente quieres, me pareció que dijiste que era una forma de obligarte a permanecer en el equipo. - dijo Umi con seriedad - si eso es lo que crees no tengo interés en que permanezcas en donde no quieres estar.

\- Pero quiero concluir el duelo. - dijo orgullosamente Fabiola levantando su máscara.

\- No.

\- Como te atreves.

\- Si quieres aparentar ser una niña mimada a la cual tendremos que cumplirle todos sus caprichos te tengo una sorpresa - Umi sonrió - Yo no cumplo caprichos - levantó la cara tocando su barbilla con una mano. - a decir verdad los únicos caprichos que se cumplen son los míos. - dijo burlonamente y mirando a Fabiola. - si quieres saber el resultado, puedes darlo por empate o decir que ganaste me da igual. - nuevamente comenzó a caminar. - así podrás decir que renunciaste al equipo por tu voluntad.

\- Umi - Fabiola la detuvo tomándola por la mano, la chica se detuvo y volteó - quiero terminar este duelo, por favor. - Levantó la vista mirando a Umi, su expresión parecía sincera.

\- No te obligaré a cumplir tu promesa - dijo Umi con seriedad y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- De acuerdo. - bajo el rostro - pero aun así quiero terminarlo. - Umi sonrió y se colocó nuevamente la máscara.

\- Que estamos esperando. - Flor se alegró por la decisión.

\- Listas - nuevamente en su posición original las chicas se pusieron en guardia. - Comiencen.

Fabiola dio un paso, Umi permaneció en su sitio, su concentración era asombrosa y Fabiola logró percibirla por primera vez en todo el duelo.

\- "Así que esto era lo que decías" - pensó Fabiola al tiempo que atacaba a Umi, esta se defendió pero no se trataba de un ataque si no de una finta y Fabiola logró contraatacar pero Umi se defendió nuevamente, no parecía la misma de hacia unos minutos, antes parecía la capitana del equipo dispuesta a ayudar a corregir los errores de su alumna, ahora era solamente una contendiente tratando de lograr la victoria, Fabiola supo en ese momento que perdería pero a pesar se ver lentamente como Umi conectaba el punto ganador sin que pudiera evitarlo ahora comprendía lo que era la verdadera concentración en un duelo.

\- GANADORA UMI! - gritó Flor - Felicidades capitana...

Flor de pie frente a Umi y a Fabiola miró como ambas chicas se quitaban la mascara, ambas sonreían y Fabiola extendió su mano.

\- Discúlpame Umi. - la chica se sorprendió.

\- Fabiola no era necesario...

\- Lo sé pero quería pedirte una disculpa, no puedo permanecer en el equipo si estoy peleada con la capitana - dijo Fabiola guiñando un ojo, Umi cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Bienvenida. - agregó Umi y Fabiola también sonrió. - pero tengo que advertirte que el entrenamiento será muy duro - dijo Umi.

\- Umi! - gritaron las chicas.

\- A entrenar chicas - sonrió Umi y todas comenzaron a reír mientras se reanudaban los entrenamientos.

\- Bien Cristal ahora intenta hacer un doble Axel.

\- Qué?! Quiere que haga un doble Axel entrenadora!

\- Algún día tendrás que hacerlo así que comenzaremos ahora, no creo que te cueste mucho trabajo, dominas muy bien el Axel completo y tus salidas en los molinetes tienen una buena postura, tu molinete invertido es bastante fuerte y tienes todo lo que se necesita para intentarlo.

\- Bueno... – tragando saliva -... está bien.

\- Aunque puedo subirte al arnés si así lo prefieres.

\- Sí, por favor. – agregó la asustada patinadora antes un nuevo salto, la entrenadora jaló una cuerda y atrajo el arnés hacia donde se encontraban, le colocó el cinturón a Cristal para evitar que pudiera lastimarse en caso de una caída.

\- Lista. – dijo la entrenadora tomando el otro extremo de la soga.

\- Sí. – Tomando aire Cristal dio dos brincos e impulsándose con los brazos dio el último brinco tratando de completar el giro y medio del salto logrando con éxito el tan esperado salto por parte de su entrenadora sin embargo los filos de las cuchillas se había acabado y tan pronto como Cristal cayó sobre su pie derecho el filo patinó resbalándose del lado – AAAAHHHH! – poco antes que Cristal tocara el hielo con la rodilla la entrenadora la detuvo.

\- Bien Cristal, pero debemos practicar las salidas, muéstrame tus patines. – siguiendo las indicaciones Cristal levantó un patín y la entrenadora comprobó que el patín ya no tenía filo. – tendrás que afilar el patín.

\- Sí, Sara podría hacer mi rutina ahora? – preguntó Cristal con un poco de impaciencia.

\- Claro cuando quieras aun te quedan 5 meses para practicarla, sabes que yo no estaré detrás de ti para que la practiques, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, tienes el casette.

\- Sí lo tengo en mi mochila.

Saliendo de la pista fue en busca del casette, una vez que la trajo la entrenadora la colocó en la grabadora y le pidió que se colocara en su posición, Cristal se centró en uno de los extremos de la pista manteniéndose en pie sobre el pico de sus patines mantenía la mano derecha abajo y la izquierda levantada, con la vista clavada en el suelo, era la única parte en la cual podía hacerlo o de lo contrario los jueces podrían restarle unas cuantas décimas en la calificación final.

La rutina de Cristal era la canción del Lago de los Cisnes.

Ejecutándola con la gracia que la caracterizaba siempre, terminó de hacer el último molinete y una salida con la cara en alto tomó impulso con los brazos para realizar el último salto: un Axel. No tuvo la salida satisfactoria que esperaba su entrenadora y terminó en el hielo por la falta del filo en los patines y no pudo levantarse.

\- Alto! – gritó la entrenadora para que detuvieran la cinta y fue a ver a Cristal. – Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias – sonrió la chica – mis patines necesitan filo. – agregó sentándose en el hielo. - pero ya no me duele el tobillo.

\- Nunca has sido de tobillos frágiles niña - sonrió Sara - te dije que te acostumbrarías a los patines pronto, aun así no debes forzar tu pie izquierdo Cristal no quiero que te lastimes para la competencia.

\- No, estaré bien para mañana, no te preocupes.

\- Casi habías terminado y bueno al final terminabas recostada en el hielo así que creo que podríamos tomar esto como la última parte. – rió la entrenadora, y Cristal frunció un poco el ceño.

\- No me parece gracioso.

\- Lo siento, trataremos de mejorar después que le saquen filo a tus patines

\- Sí, espero no haberme lastimado más el tobillo - murmuró.

\- Que dijiste?! Estabas lastimada!

\- Ehm,.. este... yo...

\- Ya te he dicho que no debes venir a practicar si te encuentras lastimada.

\- Pero no fue nada sólo una pequeña torcedura entrenadora.

\- Aun así, no quiero que vengas mañana ni pasado entendido. - dijo seriamente la entrenadora.

\- Pero la rutina...

\- Tienes 5 meses para ensayarla, por dos días no te pasará nada - sonrió la entrenadora.

Notas de autora.

¬¬ que dulce se mostró la entrenadora de Cristal el mío me hubiera dicho. "hija de la mañana como te atreves a venir así, (Sermón dominical y terminado en "tu sabes lo que haces pero la competencia es pronto") Algo que me quedó muy claro fue la advertencia que le dio Sara a Cristal, cuando uno está entrenando el patinaje artístico no todos los entrenadores se preocupan por que practiques tu rutina, ^^U al menos el mío no lo hacía. P pero aun así tuve dos medallas de segundo lugar, quien dijo que no se puede ^-^ mi sueño era ganar el primer lugar pero bueno creo que no practiqué lo suficiente =P

17 de Enero 2001


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 5

\- Nos vemos mañana - una chica se despidió de Fuu al salir del salón y Fuu respondió con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Fuu cuando nos traerás los boletos de la Kermese - dijo una de las chicas a las cuales su hermana les había vendido boletos.

\- Los traeré mañana, mi hermana tiene que registrarlos primero - sonrió Fuu

\- Cuando dijeron que era? - preguntó otra chica.

\- Este fin de semana.

\- Entonces nos quedan 3 días.

\- Nos veremos mañana chicas. - Fuu salió del salón dejando a las otras en el interior conversando. - Vaya espero que mi hermana haya podido vender todos los boletos.

Caminaba por una calle tranquilamente el frío comenzaba a sentirse, el invierno se aproximaba y como por arte de magia las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer cubriendo las calles de color amarillo.

\- "Comienza a hacer frío" - pensó levantando la vista, unas oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo. - "Esas nubes no son de agua, parece que nevará en algunos meses" - reflexionó viendo los indicios de un crudo y frío invierno, eran los primeros días de septiembre y era raro que el sol no calentara tanto como hacía algunos días.

\- Fuu! - Kuu llegó corriendo detrás de la chica, esta volteó al escuchar su nombre y sonrió al ver que su hermana agitaba un folio con los boletos. - Mira, ya vendí todos los boletos! - dijo emocionada cuando estuvo frente a su hermana. - No es maravilloso!

\- Me sorprendes, no creí que pudieras venderlos en menos de 24 horas. - sonrió Fuu.

\- No subestimes el poder de convencimiento de una Hououji - sonrió la chica. - y aquí tienes los boletos que te corresponde entregar. - agregó extendiendo el folio a su hermana.

\- Son muchos - dijo Fuu.

\- No te preocupes, las chicas irán a buscarte tu sólo tendrás que entregarlos, te facilito mucho el trabajo hermanita. - Fuu sonrió, y abriendo el folio apartó tres boletos para ella y sus amigas, antes de introducirlo en su mochila.

\- Vamos a casa, comienza a enfriar.

\- Tienes razón, por que hará tanto frío, los otoños no son tan fríos. - respondió Kuu caminado a la par de su hermana.

\- Tal vez encontremos alguna respuesta si vemos las noticias... - continuaron platicando hasta que llegaron a su casa.

\- Te ocurre algo Cristal. - preguntó Adrián al ver el rostro de su hermana.

\- No, nada.

\- Sabes que estoy en completa disposición de golpear a quien sea, si se atrevieron a hacerte algo. - Cristal sonrió ante la "propuesta" de su hermano.

\- Gracias pero no, es sólo que estoy un poco confundida.

\- Cosas de amor, entonces creo que mejor le hablo a mamá.

\- No, tampoco estoy en crisis no exageres, saldré adelante sola - sonrió Cristal.

\- Segura.

\- Te mentiría. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de angelito.

\- Sí. - respondió secamente Adrián mirándola a los ojos, la chica comenzó a reír.

\- Gracias, me levantaste el ánimo.

\- Cuando quieras... me tengo que ir, papá no tarda en llegar y si me ve aquí, dirá que no hago nada. - agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Es la verdad. - dijo la chica.

\- Graciosa - fue lo último que dijo Adrián antes de salir.

Cristal recargó el rostro contra el brazo del sofá mirando la a través de la ventana como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles.

\- Si Adrián se entera seguramente se peleará con él - dijo ocultando sus ojos con su brazo. - Qué haré? Y si él no me quiere. - en ese momento tocaron el intercomunicador, Cristal levantó la vista cuando pocos minutos después una de las mucamas entraba.

\- Señorita Cristal, un joven llamado Gerardo ha venido a verla, quiere que lo deje entrar.

\- Gerardo?! - sorprendida por la insistencia del chico Cristal dudó un poco. - No, no lo dejes pasar, si mi mamá me busca dile que estoy en el jardín con un amigo por favor Camila.

\- Como diga señorita.

Salió de la mansión con un suéter y unos pantalones de mezclilla, el chico esperaba en la entrada y Cristal salió a verlo.

\- Hola! - Saludó el chico.

\- Hola, me puedes decir que haces aquí? - dijo la chica un poco molesta.

\- Bueno vine a invitarte - sacó dos boletos de la Kermesse que organizaba la escuela de Kuu.

\- Y por qué a mi? - dijo la chica.

\- Por qué no?

\- No te conozco.

\- Puede ser una buena forma de conocernos no te parece. - dijo Gerardo, Cristal comenzó a dudar un poco más, el chico parecía amable y sincero en su petición pero... - si no quieres ir puedo comprenderlo bien.

\- Tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres.

\- Bueno...

En ese momento un auto llegó, era el padre de Cristal, bajando la ventanilla habló con su hija.

\- Cristal que haces aquí? buenas tardes joven.

\- Buenas tardes señor. - Gerardo se puso nervioso al ver al padre de Cristal, su mirada era bastante penetrante.

\- Este chico se llama Gerardo papá vino a invitarme a una Kermesse que organiza una escuela para recabar fondos para una graduación - Stuart sonrió al ver a su hija.

\- Y tu quieres ir Cristal?

\- Ehm, pues... sí, invitaré a unas amigas para que me acompañen. - dijo Cristal al saber que su padre no la dejaría salir sola con un chico a quien apenas conocía.

\- Eso me parece bien, Adrián te llevará y te recogerá entendido. - sin más el auto avanzó dirigiéndose a la mansión, Cristal se quedó parada frente a Gerardo.

\- Bueno creo que pusieron las condiciones en claro Gerardo. - dijo cristal.

\- De acuerdo, te espero el sábado a las 3:00 p.m. en la entrada.

\- Ahí estaré con mis amigas. - dijo la chica dando media vuelta y dejando a Gerardo en la entrada.

Entró en la casa y encontró a su papá sentado en uno de los sillones revisando unos documentos.

\- Papi...

\- Sí - dijo el señor Stuart.

\- No estás enojado o sí?

\- Por qué habría de estarlo. - dijo apartando los documentos y mirando a su hija.

\- Es que... bueno yo creí...

\- Creíste que iba a negarte el salir con ese chico verdad.

\- Pues algo así.

\- Cristal yo nunca te he negado nada hija, pero sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado en lo que haces, no quiero que tengas problemas que podrías evitar.

\- Lo sé, pero es que él me ayudó cuando me lastimé.

\- Es bueno que seas agradecida hija pero no por eso tendrás que estar en deuda de por vida con ese joven, entiendes lo que quiero decirte.

\- Qué primero debo pensar en mi integridad y que no tengo que hacer cosas que yo no quiero.

\- Así es - Cristal sonrió al escuchar a su padre, en ese momento entró su madre.

\- Mamá, que vamos a comer hoy? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hikaru, que vas ha hacer el sábado? - preguntó Masaru.

\- Por qué?

\- Bueno escuché que ibas a salir.

\- Voy a ir con mis amigas a una Kermesse

\- Ah! La que está organizando la hermana de Fuu.

\- Se graduarán el próximo verano y quieren recolectar el dinero suficiente para tener una fiesta de graduación y un viaje de fin de año.

\- Hmmm que interesante, tal vez tu salón deba comenzar a hacer lo mismo.

Hikaru sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Estamos organizándonos para comenzar a recolectar el dinero, primero tenemos que ver las opciones que hay para poder comenzar.

\- Te sugiero que comiencen a sacar un presupuesto de la fiesta.

\- Le diré a Sofía ella es quien está organizando todo.

Los días transcurrieron sin novedad, Hikaru había invitado a Sofía y a Any para que la compañaran a la Kermesse ya que Cristal le había explicado que iba a asistir con Gerardo, Mariana y Karina. El sábado llegó y Cristal y sus amigas llegaron a la hora fijada, Gerardo esperaba a las chicas en la entrada, con los boletos en mano las invitó a entrar.

\- Gracias - dijo Cristal y fue la primera en entrar seguida de Mariana y Karina. Tan pronto entraron, observaron los puestos de comida, seguidos de un "registro civil" del lado derecho se encontraban más puestos de juegos por el estilo y del lado izquierdo los juegos mecánicos, había una gran cantidad de gente y tal vez era poco probable que encontrara a Hikaru y sus amigas, el lugar realmente era muy grande.

\- A donde iremos primero? - preguntó Karina.

\- Les parece si primero damos una vuelta por el lugar - dijo Gerardo quien ni tarde ni perezoso se paró junto a Cristal.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Mariana.

\- Hola Any - Hikaru encontró a sus amigas en la entrada, Fuu y Umi la acompañaban, Any iba acompañada de un chico alto llamado Rodrigo, (su novio en turno) y de Sofía y después de una corta presentación entraron, la primera en hablar fue Any.

\- Rodrigo te parece si vamos al registro civil. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa, al pobre chico sólo le salió una pequeña gota de la frente al verse arrastrado por la chica hacia el puesto.

\- Creo que tu amiga vino más que nada por el registro civil - sonrió Umi.

\- Tienes razón - dijo Sofía. - parece que no podía esperarse un poco, yo quería ser la primera en pararme en ese puesto. - Las chicas sonrieron con una gotita en la frente al ver a Sofía con expresión de enojo.

\- Bueno por que no los acompañamos al parecer necesitarán testigos - sonrió Fuu al ver que Any comenzaba a hacerles señas de que se acercaran.

\- Vamos. - dijo Hikaru.

\- Cristal estás segura que quieres hacer esto? - preguntó Mariana seriamente.

\- Sí, tu eres la única que has logrado vencerme pero esta vez será diferente - Cristal miró asesinamente a la chica frente a ella, Karina y Gerardo estaban sentados junto a ellas y veían divertidos la acción.

\- Te volveré a ganar y no podrás evitarlo.

\- Eso no lo decidiremos ni tu ni yo, pero yo seré la campeona esta vez.

\- El cantarito! - gritó un hombre y Karina se levantó.

\- LOTERÍA! LOTERÍA! - Mariana y Cristal se miraron y después voltearon a ver a Karina.

\- Como pudo ganarnos! - gritó Mariana.

\- Hizo trampa, exijo que se le revise la carta. - dijo Cristal. El hombre se acercó y checó la carta de Karina.

\- La señorita ha ganado, puede escoger su premio.

\- Quiero el Snopy de peluche - dijo Karina señalando el premio.

\- Aquí tiene.

\- AAAHHH! Como te atreves ese era mi premio! - gritó Cristal. - seguramente marcaste las cartas verdad - comenzó a llorar. - yo quería ese Snopy!

\- No dramatices Cristal. - dijo Mariana con una expresión triste - ya tendremos nuestra venganza amiga. - colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Cristal ambas miraron a Karina y la chica sólo sonrió fingidamente al tiempo que una gotita le salía de la frente al ver el aura brillante de sus amigas.

\- No es para tanto muchachas - dijo Gerardo.

\- Quien te preguntó?! - gritaron las dos haciendo que el chico pusiera sus manos frente a él en forma defensiva.

\- Nunca te metas con una chica y el premio de sus sueños - dijo Cristal.

\- Sobre todo si es un adorable muñeco de peluche - agregó Mariana.

\- De acuerdo ya entendí - dijo Gerardo.

\- Así que no han planeado nada para comenzar a recolectar dinero para su graduación - dijo Fuu, mientras tomaba un refresco, las chicas no habían almorzado y no perdieron tiempo al ver los puestos de comida.

\- Aun quedan 3 años para eso, podremos hacerlo - dijo Umi.

\- Nosotros ya estamos haciendo planes - dijo Sofía. - tenemos una lista de sugerencias que nos han dado algunos amigos y conocidos.

\- Aunque aun no hemos puesto nada en práctica. - dijo Any tomada de la mano de Rodrigo.

\- Oigan creen que Cristal haya venido? - preguntó Hikaru repentinamente.

\- Cristal?- dijo Any - yo creo que si, pero no pienso que podamos encontrarla entre toda esta multitud. - agregó.

\- Eso es cierto, parece como si todas las escuelas del país se hubieran enterado, hay mucha gente - dijo Sofía viendo la cantidad de personas que había.

\- No me extraña hicieron muchos boletos - dijo Fuu - me sorprende que mi hermana los haya vendido todos y además estaban vendiendo boletos en la entrada.

\- Cierto.

\- Cristal - Mariana y Karina se habían separado de ellos cuando subieron a la rueda de la fortuna y ahora ella se encontraba con Gerardo en uno de los asientos mientras que Mariana y Karina estaban en otro.

\- Sí - dijo la chica con una sonrisa al escuchar la voz del chico mientras veía desde la altura del juego la ciudad.

\- Bueno me estaba preguntando si te gustaría... este... ser... mi novia. - Gerardo miró la reacción de la chica, ella abrió los ojos con asombro y volteó a ver al chico con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Quieres qué? - preguntó asombrada - pero si apenas te conozco.

\- Podemos conocernos más, o es que acaso tu ya tienes novio.

\- No, pero... - Cristal recordó a Cristóbal en ese momento. - bueno, yo...

\- Lo vez no hay nada que te impida ser mi novia o sí?

\- No es eso, sino que...

\- Por favor dame una oportunidad - Gerardo miró a Cristal a los ojos - por favor acepta.

\- "Cristóbal es un imposible, no importa lo que Rubí haya dicho, ni lo que sus cartas hayan mostrado no puedo ser feliz con él si destruyo su amistad con mi hermano" - pensó con un poco de amargura y fue en ese momento cuando...- De acuerdo - dijo Cristal bajando un poco la vista - acepto ser tu novia. - Gerardo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Mira Mariana, Gerardo está besando a Cristal - dijo Karina señalando a la pareja.

\- QUEEEE! - Mariana casi se queda sin aire al ver lo que había ocurrido. - no puedo creerlo, esa tonta de Cristal, si apenas conoce a ese chico.

\- Cuando termine de dar vueltas este juego le preguntas por que lo hizo - dijo Karina con unas manos junto a su boca mirando a Mariana.

\- Claro que lo haré, no lo dudes.

La rueda de la fortuna terminó y en cuanto bajaron, Mariana y Karina se acercaron a Cristal quien estaba tomada de la mano de Gerardo.

\- Cristal, puedo hablar un momento contigo - dijo Mariana.

\- Claro. - ambas se separaron dejando a Karina y Gerardo en la entrada del juego.

\- Cristal que crees que haces?

\- Eh? A que te refieres?

\- Apenas si conoces a ese chico y lo dejaste que te diera un beso.

\- Madre superiora no me regañe no lo hice con mala intención él ahora es mi novio.

\- PERO ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!

\- Tranquila Mariana. - dijo Cristal interponiendo sus manos entre ella y su amiga.

\- Cristal dime algo, amas a Gerardo.

\- Pues...

\- Rubí ya te había dicho que Cristóbal era tu príncipe azul no es cierto?

\- No puedo creer que hayas creído en las cartas y además él es amigo de mi hermano.

\- No es sólo lo que las cartas te dijeron sino lo que tu sientes y por que no dejas que las personas tomen sus propias decisiones en lugar de tomarlas tu por ellos.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Quien te ha dicho que tu hermano no aceptará tu relación con Cristóbal.

\- Pero no quiero que se peleen - dijo Cristal. - si se pelean ya no podré volver a verlo y... - cubriendo su boca con la mano Cristal dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- Tienes miedo de amarlo amiga - dijo Mariana al notar por primera vez el verdadero sentimiento de Cristal, negó un poco con la cabeza. - no sé si esté bien o mal que hayas aceptado a Gerardo como novio pero creo que no podrás vivir toda la vida sin saber si lo que sientes por Cristóbal será correspondido o no. - suspiró resignada . - Bueno démosle tiempo al tiempo. - dijo Mariana con una sonrisa hacia su amiga. - Regresamos.

Cristal asintió aunque las palabras de Mariana le habían dejado una inquietud ahora.

\- Wow! - exclamó Hikaru al ver como un chico seguía ganando en un juego de video.

\- Es impresionante no les parece - dijo Sofía.

\- No puedo creer que esté en el último nivel, yo no he podido pasar del primero - exclamó Any al tiempo que introducía otra moneda en el juego - pero esta vez será diferente.

Todos sonrieron con una pequeña gota en la frente.

\- Creo que sería mejor que lo dejaras así - dijo Fuu.

\- Fuu tiene razón, si sigues con ese ritmo pronto te acabarás todo tu dinero - agregó Umi.

\- Any se está volviendo una jugadora de videos compulsiva - dijo Sofía, Rodrigo sólo sonreía al ver a las chicas, se sentía un poco (poco un mucho) fuera de lugar.

\- Rodriguito cariño podrías ir por un refresco para tu adorada esposa - dijo Any, el muchacho agradeció el momento de poder marcharse y dejar a su "esposa" por lo menos unos segundos.

\- Así que serán marido y mujer hasta las 7:00 p.m. - dijo Sofía, mirando como Rodrigo se alejaba del lugar.

\- Así es, pero esto es sólo un juego, la verdad es que no tenía tanto dinero y por eso traje a Rodrigo. - sonrió Any sacando al mismo tiempo la lengua.

\- Un matrimonio por interés monetario, no sé por que no me sorprende de ti amiga. - sonrió Sofía.

\- Bueno, en esta vida todo es negocio y si no puedes sacar dinero honradamente... mejor cásate. - dijo Any.

\- No hablas en serio o sí? - dijo Umi.

\- Claro que no, pero en este caso la regla se aplica perfectamente, como no tengo dinero suficiente para estar aquí que mejor que aprovecharme de los inocentes.

\- Eres muy mala Any - exclamó Hikaru.

\- No amiga, mala no, oportunista es la palabra correcta. - sonrió. - No te preocupes prometo dejarle algo de dinero para que pueda pagar el camión de regreso a su casa.

\- Nunca cambias amiga - dijo Sofía cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

\- Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. - le respondió Any.

Las chicas sonrieron.

\- Quieren un helado chicas... RODRIGO CARIÑO PUEDES TRAERNOS UNOS HELADOS TAMBIÉN! - A lo lejos sólo se ve la figura del pobre chico cayendo por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

\- Que cruel - susurró Fuu al ver a la chica.

\- Sí, no me gustaría verla cuando realmente esté casada. - sonrió Umi con una gotita en la frente.

\- Je, je. - Hikaru sólo rió por lo bajo al observar a sus amigas.

11 de febrero del 2001


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 6

\- Así que por ahora, estás estudiando pedagogía - dijo Mariana probando una hamburguesa.

\- Correcto, tienes alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme - respondió Gerardo.

\- Por que lo dices? - preguntó Mariana

\- Bueno en los últimos cinco minutos me has preguntado, acerca de mis hermanos, mis padres, mis parientes lejanos, cercanos, mis intereses, aptitudes, mi vida, y la última pregunta fue acerca de mi carrera, nada en especial tu sabes - respondió el chico con sarcasmo.

\- Acaso tiene algo de malo querer conocer los gustos del novio de MI mejor amiga. - respondió Mariana.

\- Creo que no. - Gerardo volteó a ver a Cristal a quien tenía tomada de la mano, ella por otra parte platicaba con Karina.

\- ... y entonces no pasó nada. - dijo Cristal.

\- No, me acobardé a la última hora y no le dije nada. - se entristeció Karina.

\- De quien hablan? - preguntó Gerardo, Karina se tornó de un color rojo tomate al escuchar al joven hablar.

\- De nadie... cosas de chicas - respondió Cristal al ver a Karina. - Mariana ya terminaste el interrogatorio. - dijo la chica tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Ya casi, me faltan todavía las mascotas, horarios del colegio y además... - sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz. - a sí claro su comida favorita y ... Qué? - dijo la chica al ver que todos se habían quedado mirándola.

\- No, nada en especial. - respondió Gerardo.

\- Creo que exageras un poco Mariana. - sonrió Cristal, la chica sonrió.

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

\- Dime una cosa, tu has tenido novio? - preguntó Gerardo.

\- Por que lo preguntas, por lo manipuladora, exagerada y sobre-protectora que me estoy comportando, si es por eso debo decirte que sólo me porto así con los desconocidos. - dijo la chica y sus ojos mostraron un extraño brillo. - sobre todo si no me inspiran confianza.

\- No entiendo como pueden ser amigas ustedes dos - dijo mirando a Cristal. - son totalmente diferentes.

\- Eso que tiene que ver, Karina también es muy diferente a mi y aun así es mi amiga - dijo Cristal.

\- No lo tomes a mal pero parece que no le caí bien a tu amiga. - le susurró en el oído, Cristal sonrió.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo.

\- Un poco, tendré que darle una eternidad – agregó sarcástico.

\- De qué hablan? - preguntó Mariana.

\- Nada importante. - sonrió Cristal. - Que les parece si vamos a... hm?

\- Qué sucede Cristal? - preguntó Karina.

\- Habían visto antes esa joyería? - dijo Cristal señalando una joyería que estaba en uno de los rincones de la Kermesse.

\- Qué hace una joyería aquí! - exclamó asombrada Mariana.

\- Quieres ir a verla Cristal. - dijo Gerardo.

\- Claro, será divertido. - respondió la chica.

Entraron en la tienda donde había muchos artículos con piedras preciosas.

\- Buenos días. - sonrió una chica detrás del mostrador, tenía largo cabello verde y unos ojos acuamarina que recordaban un poco las aguas tranquilas de un lago.

\- Buenos días señorita. - respondió Cristal.

\- Llámame Azul - sonrió la joven. - quieren ver algún tipo de joya en especial?

\- No, sólo estamos viendo. - dijo Mariana separándose y observando unos broches de pelo.

\- Vaya tienen muchas cosas hermosas - dijo Karina al observar los anillos del mostrador. - deben valer una fortuna.

\- Exacto - respondió Azul con una sonrisa, todos la miraron con una gota en la frente.

\- Si son tan caros por que está este puesto en mitad de un lugar como este? - preguntó Cristal.

\- No lo sé, simplemente me mandaron a cuidar este lugar y heme aquí - dijo la chica.

\- Vaya que extraño ¬¬U - dijo Mariana.

\- Si quieren puedo mostrarles un catálogo de joyería. - agregó Azul. - tal vez encuentren algo que sea de su agrado y que no cueste tan caro. - diciendo esto sacó un libro.

\- Son hermosos - dijo Karina al comenzar a hojear el catálogo. - Me gusta este anillo, siempre me han gustado los alcatraces - sonrió Karina al ver el anillo en forma de alcatraz

\- A mi me gustan las rosas - dijo Cristal.

\- Y a mi me gustan las violetas. - dijo Mariana. - mira aquí hay un anillo de rosa Cristal, se llama... hm? "Amor Eterno".

\- Ese anillo no existe - respondió Azul.

\- Como que no existe! Entonces por qué está en el catálogo. - agregó Mariana al ver que le querían ver la cara, Azul simplemente sonrió.

\- Tal como lo oyes no existe, ese anillo fue la primera joya que se vendió, hace más de 3000 años.

\- Tres... Tres mil años? - dijo Mariana - como es posible?

\- Hace muchos años un egipcio le pidió a un artesano que hiciera una joya que fuera digna de su prometida. - comenzó a decir Azul. - ambos estaban seguros del amor que se tenían, pero dudaban acerca de sí su relación tendría futuro o no, por eso le pidió que hiciera esa joya.

\- Pero en Egipto no hay rosas? - dijo Mariana. - Acaso crees que te voy a creer?

\- El artesano no se consideraba lo suficientemente apto para hacer esa joya, pero a pesar de todo aceptó el trabajo, un día mientras trataba de diseñarlo apareció una figura blanca frente a él y sin decir palabra alguna le entregó el anillo, mientras en su interior sentía que ese anillo era la solución a sus problemas.

\- Entonces lo único que hizo fue venderlo, ese si que me salió mejor. - seguía reclamando Mariana pero Azul no le prestaba atención.

\- Pero el anillo era demasiado frágil, la argolla era un delicado hilo de plata, con una pequeña rosa de oro rojo en la punta en forma de capullo, dentro escondía un diamante muy valioso, llamado, "el espejo del cielo" por la blancura de su brillo. Tuvieron que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos para poder entregarlo a su dueño quien había recibido una señal acerca de ese extraño presente, si el día de la boda el capullo florecía su amor sería eterno, de lo contrario ese matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso.

\- Y qué pasó? - preguntó por primera vez Mariana con interés.

\- El anillo no se abrió y fue arrojado a las aguas del Nilo donde se supone que descansa. - terminó Azul.

\- Y por qué está en el catálogo? - preguntó Karina.

\- Los ojos engañan. - Azul mostró su mano, y pasándola sobre la fotografía el anillo desapareció del catálogo.

\- COMO HICISTE ESO?! - dijo Mariana mientras todos miraban asombrados el libro.

\- No todo lo que ven los ojos es real, no todo lo que te dicen son mentiras, la magia existe y nos rodea, no todos saben usarla, pero los que saben están destinados a ocultarla. - dijo la chica, levantándose de donde había estado sentada. - puedo mostrarles algo más?

\- N-n-no... gr-gracias... ya nos vamos. - dijo Mariana y junto con los demás salió corriendo de la joyería.

\- Quién era esa chica? - dijo Mariana una vez que se alejaron del lugar y se perdieron entre la gente.

\- No sé... pero... logró asustarme. - respondió Karina, jadeando por la carrera.

\- Indiscutiblemente fue un buen truco - agregó Gerardo. - Logró impresionarme, tal vez sea una maga, después de todo habló acerca de la magia, tal vez no es realmente una joyería.

\- Tal vez. - dijo Cristal quien se mostraba pensativa. - pero es una lástima que se haya perdido ese anillo tan hermoso.

\- Te compraré uno mejor si así lo deseas. - dijo Gerardo.

\- Eh? No, gracias, pero no.

\- Bueno chicos a donde vamos ahora? - preguntó Karina.

\- A la discoteca! - dijo Cristal, al ver la entrada de la disco. - tengo ganas de bailar. - Comenzó a caminar seguida por sus amigas y su novio.

\- Secundo la emoción - respondió Gerardo.

\- Si no hay remedio - dijo Mariana.

\- Vamos Mariana... - le susurró Karina. - no es tan malo como parece.

\- No lo creo me da una mala impresión de todo esto. - le respondió en el mismo tono.

Las horas habían corrido y la noche había llegado sin que se dieran cuenta. La alarma de un reloj comenzó a sonar.

\- Any ya son las 7:00 es mejor que nos vayamos o tus padres se preocuparán.

\- Hay Rodrigo no seas tan correcto, mis padres no se preocuparán si llego 10 minutos tarde.

\- Pero tu casa no queda a 10 minutos - dijo Rodrigo.

\- Bueno si te preocupa tanto toma. - Any le extendió una tarjeta telefónica a Rodrigo.

\- Y esto? - dijo el chico pestañeando confundido.

\- Si tanto te preocupan mis padres por que no les hablas y les dices que llegaré tarde. - dijo Any mientras que todas sus amigas la miraban con una gran gota en el rostro, mientras que Rodrigo continuaba mirando la tarjeta con cara de "que me crees?"

\- Any, creo que... - comenzó a decir Umi. - ... deberías ir tu a hablar por teléfono.

\- No se molesten - dijo Rodrigo - yo lo haré. - tomando la tarjeta fue en busca del teléfono.

\- Creo que te pasaste esta vez Any - dijo Hikaru

\- Es mi último capricho déjame ser feliz sólo por este momento si – dijo juntando sus manos en forma de súplica.

\- "Capricho"... creo que te comportaste un poco grosera.

\- Le pediré disculpas en cuanto regrese. – sonrió Any, Rodrigo regresó casi de inmediato.

\- Tus padres no estaban en casa al parecer tardarán un poco en regresar del lugar a donde fueron.

\- Rodrigo, discúlpame por haberte mandado a llamar a mi casa, pero no fue muy divertido estar casado conmigo – dijo la chica sonriendo, a todos les salió una gota de en la frente.

\- Aun es una niña – dijo Umi.

\- Ya lo creo – le respondió Fuu.

\- Bueno chicas es muy tarde y tenemos que regresar a casa temprano, se lo prometí a mis papás – dijo Sofía. – Fue un placer conocerlas chicas – extendiendo su mano a Fuu y Umi se despidió y junto con Any y Rodrigo se marcharon.

\- Tienes amigas interesantes Hikaru – dijo Umi.

\- Sí, lo sé, me hubiera gustado que conocieran a Cristal

\- Lástima será la próxima vez. – dijo Umi. – yo también debo regresar a casa – sonrió la chica

\- Entonces nos vamos – dijo Fuu.

\- Sí – sonrió Hikaru.

\- Cristal debemos regresar a casa – dijo Mariana volteando a ver a su amiga.

\- Cierto Adrián pasará por mi a las 7:00! – exclamó Cristal asustada – que hora es?

\- 7:15 - dijo Gerardo mirando su reloj.

\- Karina, Mariana debemos irnos AHORA! – Cristal dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa en la entrada del lugar Adrián esperaba cruzado de brazos. – Adrián? H-hola... – dijo Cristal con una sonrisa.

\- Llevo 15 minutos esperándote, deberías tener una mínima noción del tiempo hermanita. – respondió Adrián.

\- Fue mi culpa yo la invité y no me di cuenta de la hora – Gerardo trató de defender a Cristal pero lo que logró fue una mirada fulminante por parte de Adrián.

\- Quién eres tu? – preguntó el hermano Mayor de Cristal.

\- Yo...

\- El es un amigo su nombre es Gerardo Stivenson. – se apresuró a decir Cristal. – El es mi hermano Adrián.

\- He oído hablar de ti.

\- Entonces sabes quien soy.

\- Claro, no me gustaría ser tu enemigo en ningún momento.

\- Camina con cuidado. – dijo Adrián con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro y Gerardo trató de imitarlo.

\- Adrián nos vamos – Cristal se acercó a su hermano seguida de sus amigas – Nos veremos después Gerardo.

\- Hasta luego. – Gerardo se despidió de su novia pero no en la forma que hubiera deseado.

El fin de semana transcurrió sin novedad, a excepción de las continuas visitas que realizó Gerardo a la casa Wings, para fortuna de Cristal su hermano había tenido que visitar a un amigo y no se encontraba en casa así como la llegada de un nuevo inquilino a la casa Wings, Escarcha se había recuperado y el padre de Cristal aceptó conservarlo como un perro guardián más.

Lunes en la mañana.

\- ahhhhhh! – suspiró Cristal

\- Qué te sucede Cristal? – preguntó Hikaru.

\- Gerardo es muy lindo – dijo la chica con expresión soñadora – fue a visitarme a mi casa y me llevó unos deliciosos chocolates.

\- Los chocolates engordan – dijo Mariana sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento.

\- Mariana qué te ocurre? desde que lo conociste lo tratas mal.

\- Cristal... no me inspira confianza – apartando su vista del libro miró a su amiga con preocupación – incluso tu hermano te estuvo diciendo que tuvieras cuidado cuando nos marchamos.

\- Adrián siempre me dice que me cuide de los chicos con los que salgo, parece que no confía en mi.

\- Tu hermano sólo quiere que no te pase nada – dijo Hikaru. – mis hermanos son iguales – sonrió la chica. – se pondrían celosos hasta de mi propia sombra si fuera posible.

\- Hikaru tiene razón, los hermanos mayores siempre se portan así – dijo Karina.

\- Y tu como lo sabes eres hija única - dijo Mariana a Karina.

\- Bueno no necesito ser genio para verlo o sí? - dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la boca en señal de preocupación.

\- Claro que no, es un acto reflejo de los hermanos mayores - respondió Cristal con una sonrisa. - tranquilas quieren, sé como cuidarme.

\- Eso espero Cristal. - dijo Mariana. - por cierto alguien tiene la tarea de matemáticas.

\- No entiendo como siendo tan buena en otras materias fallas en matemáticas. - dijo Cristal con una gota en la frente.

\- Bueno nadie es perfecto amiga. - dijo la chica. - lo único en lo que fallo es en las tareas - dijo sacando la lengua.- tal vez me estás mal influenciando.

\- A no Madre Superiora no me culpe de sus errores.

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así. - Cristal sonrió.

\- Claro... madre superiora - terminó sacando la lengua.

\- Cristal!

\- Necesito que investigues todo lo que puedas acerca de ese chico entendido? - dijo Adrián por el teléfono.

\- Y para que lo quieres? - respondió un chico por el auricular.

\- Creo que es el nuevo novio de mi hermana. - el silencio reinó en ese momento, transcurridos unos segundos - ... Cristóbal?... sigues ahí?

\- Sí - respondió el muchacho sin mucho ánimo.

\- Qué te pasó?

\- Nada, nada. Entonces dices que este tal Gerardo es el novio en turno de tu hermana.

\- Novio en turno? Oye de quien crees que hablas? Es mi hermana te lo recuerdo. - dijo Adrián seriamente.

\- Ja, no me lo tienes que decir amigo... te veré en la tarde de acuerdo y por favor deja de llamarme en mitad de clases.

\- No es mi culpa, habías dicho que no asistirías hoy. - dijo Adrián indignado manteniendo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos y escribiendo algo en una hoja. - además quería pedirte ese favor en vista que te queda de paso de la universidad.

\- Como quieras, nos vemos.

\- Adiós. - Adrián colgó y siguió escribiendo, miró el reloj. - Rayos tengo 10 minutos para llegar. - tomó una chamarra que había dejado en el barandal de la escalera y salió de su casa.

\- Y con este enlace tenemos CO2 + ... - la clase de química continuaba su curso mientras Cristal sufría al escuchar la teoría.

\- Por qué tenemos que llevar esta materia, la odio. - murmuró la chica, volteó a ver la ventana, los árboles estaban completamente secos y las últimas hojas caían al ser agitadas por el viento.

\- ... Cristal puedes continuar leyendo. - dijo la maestra Debora y Cristal quedó congelada al escucharla, volteó a verla lentamente, casi mecánicamente.

\- Disculpe - respondió la chica.

\- Podrías continuar leyendo - repitió la maestra, Cristal estaba perdida pero Hikaru le señaló rápidamente el párrafo en su propio libro.

\- Sí... Mary y Pierre Curry descubrieron el radio en...

\- Cristal no estás poniendo atención a la clase - dijo Debora. - tal vez si dejaras de pensar en tu novio te pondrías a estudiar con seriedad.

\- Lo siento maestra - dijo la chica y se sentó nuevamente entre algunas risas del salón, la maestra continuó leyendo y explicando la teoría. - No me extrañaría que no tuviera novio es una amargada - le murmuró a Hikaru quien sólo sonrió con una gota en la frente.

\- Cristal podrías guardar silencio.

\- No he dicho nada maestra - respondió al verse descubierta, al tiempo que pensaba. "que buen oído tiene"

\- No quiero sacarte de clase. - dijo mirándola con seriedad.

\- Yo tampoco quiero salirme maestra - sonrió la aludida.

En ese momento sonó la campana de final de clases.

\- Nos veremos mañana chicas. - dijo la maestra mientras recogía el último libro y se encaminaba a la salida.

\- Cuando regresará la maestra? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Aun no sabemos cuando regresará hasta entonces seguiré dándoles clases - dijo Debora y salió del salón.

\- Estoy perdida - Cristal se dejó caer en su silla y recargó su frente en sus brazos ocultando su rostro. - seguramente reprobaré esta materia.

\- Ni de broma lo digas Cristal.

\- Si no regresa la maestra pronto, Debora me reprobará seguramente - lloró Cristal mientras a sus compañeras les salía una gota en la frente.

\- Comenzaremos las clases especiales mañana entonces. - dijo Mariana, Cristal la miró largamente y dejando exhalar un suspiro dijo.

\- No sé que será peor las Clases con Debora o las clases con Mariana. - a la chica sólo se le saltó una venita en la frente al escuchar ese comentario.

\- También puedes reprobar - dijo Karina y Cristal la miró.

\- Otra de mis opciones nada satisfactorias no?

\- Ánimo Cristal, Mariana te hará pasar la materia sin problemas, verdad Maria... - dijo Hikaru y al voltear a ver a la chica la encontró apretando uno de sus puños mientras su aura comenzaba a brillar, suponiendo que no era el mejor momento para hacerla explotar mejor desistió de la petición.

11 de febrero del 2001


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 7

Los meses pasaron y con ello Cristal parecía tomarle un poco más de "cariño" a Gerardo, Adrián no parecía muy contento pero sabía que sería peor prohibirle a su hermana algo pues sería lo primero que haría así que desistió, Cristal por el momento sufría bastante con las continuas clases que Mariana le daba de Química por las tardes, según Cristal Mariana se vengaba de todo lo que le hacía al darle clases, ya comprendía mejor la materia pero aun así le parecía aburrida.

\- Ya llegué - dijo Cristal al entrar en su casa, su madre apareció y le hizo una mueca para que guardara silencio. - Qué sucede? - preguntó en voz baja.

\- Adrián está dormido en la sala con sus amigos. - dijo su madre. - vinieron a ver una película y se quedaron dormidos.

\- Ya veo, pero por qué no los despiertas?

\- Se van a quedar a cenar y la cena aun no está lista.

\- Hola Cristal.

\- Eleanor qué haces aquí? - preguntó Cristal al ver salir a una chica rubia de ojos miel de la cocina.

\- Adrián me invitó a ver una película pero preferí ayudarle a tu mamá a hacer la cena.

\- Hoy es una fecha especial? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Exacto, hoy cumplo un año de ser la novia de tu hermano. - dijo orgullosamente la chica.

\- Con razón, me extrañaba que estuvieras aquí haciendo la cena con mamá - sonrió Cristal - Felicidades!

\- Gracias, ahora tenemos que terminar de hacer la cena.

\- En cuanto baje les ayudaré. - Cristal subió a su cuarto para quitarse su equipo de patinaje y dejar sus útiles en su escritorio, se cambio con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir y volvió a bajar. - Listo en que las ayudo.

\- Puedes apagar la televisión hija, no tiene caso que esté encendida si nadie la está viendo.

\- De acuerdo.

Entró en la sala donde vio a los cinco chicos dormidos, Demon y Leonardo estaban en un sillón, Adrián y Rafaél en otro y al parecer el gandaya de Cristóbal había tomado un sillón para él solo, sonrió al verlo dormido como si estuviera en una cama, se acercó un poco, quedando parada frente a él, su rostro era iluminado por la luz que emitía la televisión y sintió que no podía moverse, lo miró largamente mientras los continuos contrastes de la señal iluminaban de diversas tonalidades el rostro del chico, colocándose en cuclillas lo admiró por unos momentos hasta que decidió sentarse abrazando sus piernas con los brazos, le agradaba verlo aunque sólo fuera unos segundos, un mar de pensamientos cruzó su mente mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo, la película terminó y la video se apagó, entonces volteó a ver la televisión, el canal que se transmitía en ese momento pasaba un video clip de una canción y Cristal vio el televisor que casi no tenía volumen haciendo apenas audible la melodía.

\- It's a private emotion that feels you to night and the silences for between as shadow still the light...

Cristal volteó a ver a Cristóbal, tal vez esperaba que abriera los ojos y la viera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que eso pasara, una respiración la sacó de concentración y volteó hacia donde la había escuchado, encontró a Adrián con la mirada, el chico también dormía y ella bajó la mirada hacia el piso por unos momentos, se incorporó y apagó la televisión cuando terminó la canción y regresó a la cocina.

\- Te tardaste un poco en apagar la televisión. - dijo su madre.

\- Es que estaba escuchando una canción - dijo Cristal - en que puedo ayudarlas?

\- Puedes poner la vajilla en la mesa.

\- Claro - Cristal portando la vajilla la llevó a la mesa y comenzó a disponerla en cada lugar.

En cuanto Cristal salió de la cocina Eleanor comenzó a platicar con Dannaé.

\- Qué piensa de Cristóbal? - preguntó Eleanor.

\- Por qué lo preguntas? - dijo Dannaé cortando una verdura.

\- Es que... cuando me mandó a buscarla estaba sentada frente a Cristóbal, creo que está enamorada... por la forma en la que le veía parece que si lo está. - Dannaé se detuvo unos segundos.

\- Así que Cristal... - sonrió al tiempo que seguía con su labor. - Cristóbal es un buen chico, lo conozco desde que comenzó la escuela, Adrián es su mejor amigo desde entonces, creo que eso ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero si a Cristal le gusta por qué no le dice nada?

\- El amor es un sentimiento muy especial, no siempre se sabe cuando es verdadero, Cristal tiene novio en estos momentos pero no creo que duren mucho.

Eleanor volteó a ver a Dannaé.

\- Por qué?

\- Como madre entiendo los sentimientos de mis hijos y como adulta comprendo muchas cosas que la vida me ha enseñado, ellos no durarán mucho tiempo, me extraña que hayan sido novios por dos meses. - se asomó a la ventana y observó como caían unos pequeños copos de nieve. - Blanca navidad.

\- Está nevando - dijo Eleanor, Dannaé sonrió pensando que eso indicaría algo bueno.

\- Mamá! Mamá! Está nevando mamá! - llegó corriendo Cristal

\- Así es Cristal. - Dannaé sonrió al ver a su hija entrar corriendo en la cocina pareció recordar cuando la chica viera su primera navidad blanca, apenas tenía tres o cuatro años y corría de ventana en ventana admirando la nieve caer alrededor de la mansión y cubrir los jardines. - Ya terminaste de poner la vajilla Cristal.

\- Sí - sonrió la chica cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo.

\- Entonces podrías ayudarme a llevar esta ensalada a la mesa. - dijo Eleanor entregándole una charola con verduras a Cristal.

\- Vaya hay ensalada... eso significa que será una cena muy formal no?

\- No tanto, pero la comida será deliciosa. - exclamó Dannaé.

\- Claro, con estas excelentes cocineras no pueden quejarse del resultado - dijo Eleanor con orgullo mientras sostenía un cucharón en la mano derecha.

\- Eleanor...

\- Sí, Cristal.

\- Ten cuidado con la sopa o se te quemará - dijo Cristal saliendo de la cocina, la chica reaccionó y rápidamente fue hacia la cacerola donde el contenido comenzaba a hervir.

\- Qué hago! Qué hago! - comenzó a gritar desesperada, Dannaé sonrió al ver la desesperación de la chica y apartándola suavemente de la estufa la apagó y tapó el recipiente.

\- Listo, ahora sólo debemos despertar a los bellos durmientes y esperar a que llegué mi esposo - sonrió con ternura Dannaé.

\- Qué haría sin usted suegrita! - dijo Eleanor abrazando a la señora - seguramente habría quemado toda la comida.

\- No te preocupes aprenderás con el tiempo.

\- Eso espero.

\- Mamá, papá acaba de llegar, escuché el auto. - dijo Cristal desde la entrada. - Estoy bien vestida - dijo la chica mirando su atuendo - o debo cambiarme de ropa, tal vez si me recojo el cabello en un chongo o si me pongo un poco más de sombras o...

\- Tranquila Cristal - rió Eleanor - parece que fueras a recibir a un rey o a cenar con un príncipe - dijo Eleanor.

\- No subestimes a mi familia - dijo Cristal sonriendo con malicia - ni tampoco subestimes a mis invitados.

\- De acuerdo, pero cómo estoy yo? - preguntó la chica.

\- Bien, pero creo que debes retocarte el peinado, la cocina te ha dejado un poco... decaído el peinado - dijo Cristal y tomando de la mano a Eleanor la llevó a su cuarto, mientras Dannaé recibía a su esposo y despertaba a su hijo.

\- Estuvo deliciosa la cena - dijo Demon terminando el platillo.

\- Aun no termina, todavía queda el pastel de fresas que hace mamá - dijo Cristal con una sonrisa, frente a ella se encontraba Cristóbal quien sonrió al escuchar algo acerca del "pastel de fresas"

\- Adrián deberías invitarnos a cenar más seguido - bromeó Leonardo. - Ni en mi casa me tratan así.

\- No molestes Leonardo - dijo Adrián quien tenía a Eleanor sentada junto a él.

\- Oye Romeo ya supimos que esta cena es para celebrar tu aniversario por qué lo niegas - bromeó Demon.

\- Y cual es el problema? Acaso estás celoso por que no tienes novia? - dijo Adrián mirando desafiantemente a Demon y con una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez. - dijo Demon pero no pudo continuar "platicando" con su amigo por que Stuart comenzó a hablar.

\- Eleanor debo felicitarte por esta cena estuvo deliciosa hija - sonrió Stuart amablemente y Eleanor se sonrojó.

\- D-de nada. - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica.

\- Oye Cristóbal me enteré que tu también tenías novia es eso cierto - dijo Rafaél volteando a ver al aludido, Cristal levantó la vista con un poco de consternación pero nadie pareció notarlo, Cristóbal no respondió, se limitó a seguir cenando, mientras que todos los demás esperaban una respuesta del chico, el silencio comenzó a reinar y Cristóbal levantó la vista al percibir las miradas sobre él.

\- Que? - preguntó al notar que la pregunta iba para él

\- Olvídalo - dijo Rafaél y todos continuaron cenando platicando de diversas cosas, mientras Cristal tuvo un extraño sentimiento.

La cena terminó y los invitados se fueron retirando, Adrián en compañía de Leonardo y Cristóbal llevarían a Eleanor a su casa, justo cuando salían Cristal detuvo un momento a Cristóbal para preguntarle algo, Demon acababa de marcharse y los demás chicos esperaban a Cristóbal en el auto.

\- Querías decirme algo?

\- Quería saber si es cierto que tienes novia? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Pues sí es cierto, por qué?

\- No... por nada... te están esperando - respondió Cristal volteando a ver el auto donde su hermano esperaba.

\- Nos vemos - Cristóbal se acercó a Cristal y la besó en la mejilla. - adiós ángel - sonrió el chico y se marchó.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Cristal pero la limpió de inmediato y nadie notó su tristeza, observó el auto alejarse y volteó a ver la entrada de su casa, Escarcha llegó corriendo en ese momento y se acercó a Cristal, la chica se inclinó un poco y acarició a su mascota.

\- Soy una tonta - dijo casi en un susurro - A pesar de estar tanto tiempo con Gerardo no pienso más que en Cristóbal - frunció el ceño - por qué no puedo olvidarlo? - se dijo molesta apretando uno de sus puños.

\- Ggrmm - Escarcha acarició su cuerpo contra el de Cristal y ella lo abrazó.

\- Por qué? - lloró Cristal unos momentos abrazando a su mascota - y me molesta que tenga novia - dijo nuevamente en tono de enojo.

\- Cristal - Su madre la llamó desde la entrada - está haciendo demasiado frío hija y no traes nada que te cubra.

\- Mamá... voy a estar en mi habitación. - diciendo esto Cristal se incorporó y entró en la casa evitando que su madre viera su rostro.

Dannaé volteó a ver a Escarcha una vez que Cristal desapareciera y sonrió cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, acto seguido cerró la puerta mientras que Escarcha se alejaba internándose en uno de los jardines.

11 de Febrero del 2001


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 8

Cristal estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa dejaba descansar su rostro sobre su mano con expresión pensativa, levantó su mano derecha y colocó dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios y cerrando los ojos recordó su primer beso.

La noche caía mientras la celebración de su cumpleaños continuaba, su "príncipe azul" no había llegado y no daba muestras de aparecer, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas cayendo sobre la superficie del agua de la fuente, detuvo sus sollozos al sentir a alguien tras ella; Cristóbal. Su amigo de la infancia estaba frente a ella, con tristeza la chica reveló su secreto ante la pregunta del chico, siempre había deseado que su primer beso fuera durante la celebración de sus quince años, quería que fuera justamente en la noche que fuera presentada en sociedad, pero había elegido al príncipe equivocado y mientras escuchaba las campanadas de media noche sonando creía que su sueño pasaría a ser una fantasía, un bello sueño que jamás llegaría a cumplir, y fue en ese momento cuando volteó y encontró el rostro de Cristóbal frente a ella sin pensarlo ambos terminaron de acercarse besándose.

Sonrojada la chica abrió los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto. "Va a casarse" Esas palabras sonaron repentinamente en su cabeza haciéndola fruncir el ceño con disgusto..

Cristal se había peleado con Adrián algunos días después de la fiesta por nada importante.

\- Pues por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con la moto - dijo la chica molesta subiendo por las escaleras. - No quiero que me hables, no cuentes conmigo para nada - volteó en el último escalón.

\- Entonces no te invitaré a la boda! - respondió Adrián, Cristal se sobresaltó y levantando una ceja confundida preguntó.

\- Cuál boda?

\- La de Cristóbal - dijo Adrián ignorando el impacto que sus palabras habían tenido en su hermana, ella quedó helada al escucharlas, su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos y un escalofrío recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo.

\- Qué? - dijo con una voz apenas audible.

\- Va a casarse, creo que dentro de tres meses.

\- Es en serio? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Claro, quieres ver la invitación - dijo mostrándole un sobre blanco con una paloma y unas letras doradas.

\- No! - gritó Cristal y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

\- Qué carácter - dijo Adrián extrañado de la reacción de su hermana, "tal vez" pensó, "Me sobrepasé al decirle que no la invitaba".

Cristal cerró la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama soltando el llanto pero sólo unos segundos.

"No, no debo llorar, no debe importarme lo que haga... es un estúpido, creí que me tomaba en serio." Se levantó secando su rostro pero cambiando su actitud se cambió de ropa y bajó rápidamente encontrando a Adrián en la sala y desde la puerta de salida.

\- Dile a mamá que estaré toda la tarde en la pista de hielo! - gritó al salir sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a su hermano, fue esa tarde cuando realizó por primera vez su salto más difícil para una principiante; el axel.

\- "Creo que Sara se alegró más que yo ese día" - pensó Cristal al recordar ese día, se sentía triste pero no quería llorar, no tenía nada que llorar, pensaba, meditaba toda su vida desde aquel día, Rubí le había dicho que su orgullo la había cegado y era cierto, todo había sido un mal entendido, lo habían engañando al hacerle creer que la chica pronto moriría y que deseaba casarse con él, no teniendo otra opción Cristóbal había aceptado seguir el juego pero con la condición de retrasar la boda para que nunca se llevara acabo, pero lo presionaban cada día más, un viejo amigo de Cristóbal descubrió la trampa y le informó al chico quien renunció en el acto, pero Cristal se enteró mucho después de ocurrido todo. - No pudiste confiar en mi. - susurró la chica con enojo - "Soy una tonta" pensó recostándose sobre el escritorio. "Pero que se supone que debía hacer, decirle que no importaba, que no me había importado y que todo el sufrimiento de mi alma se borraba con un 'perdón, no quise hacerlo' pues lo siento pero ante todo tengo mi dignidad, mi orgullo" suspiró. "Soy muy mala para mentirle a mi corazón, lo amo más que antes, no entiendo por que me estoy volviendo tan fría" en el pasado Cristal solía ser más abierta con sus sentimientos pero nunca había estado realmente enamorada o no lo había notado.

\- Cristal - alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- Sí. - dijo la chica. - adelante. - Dannaé entró en el dormitorio de su hija.

\- Puedo hablar contigo hija?

\- Claro - Cristal se volteó y su madre se sentó en la cama. - Que piensas de Eleanor?

\- Eh? Por qué me preguntas eso? Ella es una gran chica, de una familia de buena posición con muy buenas costumbres y con una reputación inmaculada.

\- Lo sé pero crees que sea buena para tu hermano.

\- Buena?! Mamá esa chica es más de lo que Adrián podría pedir, es detallista, muy dulce, tal vez demasiado, lo respeta y siempre me trae buenos regalos cuando tengo alguna celebración especial. - sonrió Cristal sacando la lengua.

\- Sí también pensaba lo mismo hija. - Dannaé bajó el rostro.

\- Qué sucede mamá? Hay algo que te moleste?

\- No es eso hija pero me preguntaba qué piensa Adrián de tu novio?- Cristal quedó consternada por la pregunta de su madre, cierto, ella aun tenía a Gerardo como novio.

\- No lo sé.

\- Creo que mañana cumplen dos meses de ser novios verdad? - dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. - dijo Cristal sin mucho ánimo. - vamos a ir al cine mañana - terminó clavando su vista en el piso.

\- No pareces muy feliz hija.

\- Mamá... alguna vez estuviste con alguien aunque otra persona te importaba más.

\- Quieres decir si alguna vez estuve confundida con mis sentimientos.

\- Algo así.

\- Muchas veces - sonrió su madre - tu madre fue una chica muy cotizada en su tiempo.

\- En serio y como fue que te decidiste por papá?

\- Tu padre fue otra cosa, digamos que simplemente apareció - dijo Dannaé - fue suficiente para los dos él no tuvo rivales para ganar mi corazón.

\- En serio, que lindo - sonrió Cristal al ver a su madre. - Papá debió ser un joven muy atractivo y muy gallardo.

\- Todo un príncipe de cuento de hadas - sonrió Dannaé - Pero tuvimos que estar separados por algún tiempo antes de casarnos.

\- Separados por qué?

\- Asuntos que no tienen relevancia hija. - "No ahora" pensó Dannaé. - pero dime acaso alguien más está en tu corazón. - Cristal se sonrojó ante las palabras de su madre.

\- Bueno... si así fuera como podría estar segura de eso, hay algún tipo de prueba o algo que me diga si realmente estoy enamorada de alguien.

\- Además de tu corazón quieres decir?

\- Sí.

\- Pues, cuando una persona te ama siempre busca tu bienestar y tu el de él, no te deja sumergirte en la tristeza cuando estás desesperada, y te sientes bien a su lado, protegida y amada, y por el contrario tu también lo proteges y le das apoyo, se puede decir que cumple con tus expectativas. - concluyó su madre con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces creo que hemos fallado en varias cosas - dijo Cristal bajando el rostro con tristeza.

\- Nadie es perfecto en este mundo Cristal, recuérdalo, los humanos nos equivocamos siempre.

\- Gracias por decírmelo mamá, necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera - respondió la chica sonriendo con los ojos perlados de lágrimas, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. - Mamá.

\- Sí Cristal - respondió su madre acariciando el cabello de su hija.

\- Piensan hacer la fiesta de Navidad este año.

\- Claro, por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad - sonrió Cristal y se levantó. - Mamá podrías dejarme sola quiero escribir.

Dannaé se levantó y besando la frente de su hija salió del cuarto.

\- No te desveles.

\- No lo haré.

El tiempo corrió y Adrián regresó a su casa, se había desvelado estudiando algunos apuntes que necesitaba para presentar un examen el día siguiente, salió por un vaso de agua y observó la luz prendida en el cuarto de su hermana, tocando suavemente abrió la puerta, la luz provenía del escritorio donde Cristal se había quedado dormida mientras su rostro era bañado por la luz azul del foco.

Adrián negó con la cabeza y acercándose a su hermana la cargó mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello apartó las mantas de la cama y la colocó suavemente pero antes de poder quitar los brazos de su hermana de su cuello la escuchó susurrar entre sueños un: "Te amo, Cristóbal" la recostó y la cubrió con las mantas, la chica se acomodó dentro de la cama y dejó de moverse, su respiración era tranquila y pareció sonreír. El chico se acercó a apagar la luz, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero al ver el libro abierto, dudó unos instantes y volteando nuevamente a ver a su hermana hojeó un poco el libro, dos páginas atrás.

" 7 de Septiembre 9: 30 p.m."

"...como decirte lo que siento por ti, que me quitas el sueño y el hambre, que cada pensamiento vuela hacia donde te encuentras, que mi corazón late cada vez que te veo, y esto me ocurre desde la primera vez que te vi y por ser demasiado chica no descubrí el significado de ese primer sobresalto. Sin embargo te fui conociendo más y más a través de tus muchas visitas a mi casa para ver a mi hermano... que ironía el único medio para conocerte es mi único obstáculo seguro; mi hermano. Me duele pero no quiero que terminen su amistad por mi y hoy tomé la decisión de alejarme de ti, eres un imposible y creo que con el tiempo podré llegar a estimar a Gerardo, así que hoy te digo adiós, Cristóbal"

\- Vaya, si que es profunda - susurró en tono de burla Adrián con una sonrisa - Hay Cristal. - volteó a verla, la chica dormía plácidamente en su cama, abrió el libro en la última página escrita.

"6 de Noviembre 10: 24 p.m."

" Lo he intentado demasiado tiempo, traté de olvidarte pero eres una espina que tengo clavada y no puedo sacarte (si estuviera deprimida escucharía música de violín en estos momentos ^,^) he tomado una decisión, terminaré con Gerardo, no me parece justo engañarlo de esa forma, pero no mañana eso es seguro (¬¬ nunca sería tan ruin como para arruinar mi aniversario, además quiero ver que regalo me compró ^^)..."

Haciendo una pausa Adrián sonrió, no sólo por la forma en que escribía su hermana sino por su decisión de terminar con Gerardo, el chico no le inspiró confianza desde que lo conoció.

"...pero a pesar de saber que amo a Cristóbal con todo mi corazón hay algo que no me deja tranquila, que será? (-_- a sí claro, lo olvidé, mi hermano) por qué tengo miedo de que se entere? tal vez por que lo conozco y no quiero que "resuelvan sus problemas" a su forma, tanto él como Cristóbal suelen tener la misma reacción, dos gallos de pelea tan entrenados como ellos son un asunto realmente importante y no debo tomarlos a la ligera, además debo tomarme algún tiempo para que Cristóbal deje a su novia, no puedo ser tan insolente como para llegar "Cristóbal, terminé con mi novio, termina tu con la tuya y seamos felices para siempre" por favor esto no es un cuento de hadas, las cosas no ocurren mágicamente, al menos no aquí, así que esperaré un poco antes de tomar una decisión que me haga meter las cuatro... ^^"

Después de este último párrafo la escritura se cortaba, seguramente fue cuando Cristal se había quedado dormida.

\- Vaya Cristal me sorprendes! - dijo Adrián volteando a verla. - No entiendo a las mujeres. - cerró el libro y apagó la luz. - realmente no las entiendo, se complican demasiado la vida. - diciendo esto salió de la habitación. - pero tenías razón. - Frunció el ceño - No debiste decirme que te enamoraste de Cristóbal.

11 de Febrero del 2001


	9. Chapter 9

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 9

El día parecía como cualquier otro, (a sí era el día del aniversario de Cristal) la chica no parecía muy emocionada, se levantó, desayunó fue algunas horas a la pista de hielo para entrenar con su instructora, regresó a su casa y llamó por teléfono a alguna de sus amigas de su antigua escuela pues le habían dejado un mensaje, se metió a bañar y se cambió su atuendo de ese día era una blusa de cuello alto sin mangas de color azul y unos pantalones de color azul marino acampanados con unas botas negras y una bolsa del mismo color para hacer juego y esperó a Gerardo en la sala de su casa al tiempo que hablaba con Mariana por teléfono.

\- Sí madre superiora tendré cuidado... - dijo la chica - ...acaso estás intercambiando papeles con mis padres... - sonrió al seguir escuchando a su amiga por el auricular - ... no entiendo por qué desconfían tanto de él, pobre no me ha hecho nada como para sospechar... no, ahora no me vengas con tu historia de las ovejas y el lobo...hay por favor ni que tuviera cinco años... sí claro, por cierto cuando puedes darme otra clase de química estoy teniendo problemas con los enlaces y todo eso. - sonrió al escuchar como Mariana le reclamaba el cambio de tema. - Oye tengo que irme, te veré el lunes en la escuela, si, claro, adiós. - diciendo esto colgó.

\- Cristal - su madre apareció.

\- Mamá creí que habías salido con papá.

\- Aun no llega hija, pero quería decirte que te cuides.

\- Sí mamá, no te preocupes, sólo vamos a ir a ver una película, bien.

\- De acuerdo, pero regresa temprano.

\- Claro. - sonrió la chica y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- Es él, debo irme.

\- Pero... - su madre la vio salir rápidamente. - ... vaya parece que no quería pasarlo a la casa. - dijo al ver salir de a Cristal de la mansión y subir a un auto.

El auto arrancó y la chica saludó a su novio con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Y bien?

\- Vamos a ver una película que me recomendaron, dicen que es muy romántica.

\- En serio. - dijo Gerardo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, tristeza pero con una sonrisa. - Una historia de amor? - preguntó con algo de tristeza como queriendo convencer a Cristal de cambiar de película.

\- Gerardo no pienso ir a ver "el regreso de los muertos vivientes" en el día de mi aniversario, por cierto, qué me compraste?

\- Ehm... un... eh... chocolate! - respondió Gerardo tratando de salvar la situación.

\- Nada mas? - dijo Cristal. - pues entonces no te daré este regalo. - diciendo esto sacó un objeto envuelto en papel de china de su bolsa.

\- Vaya, bonita envoltura. - dijo mirando el objeto un poco amorfo.

\- Oye di antes que te regalo algo - respondió un poco molesta la chica pero después sonrió.

\- Y qué es?

\- Dame mi chocolate y te lo doy

\- De acuerdo pero está en la cajuela te lo doy cuando lleguemos

\- Como que en la cajuela! los chocolates se derriten con el calor.

\- Lo sé. - Gerardo sonrió y Cristal pestañeó confundida.

\- Entonces?

\- Te lo doy cuando lleguemos.

Llegaron al cine y después de estacionarse Gerardo bajó del auto y ayudó a bajar a Cristal (la chica le había enseñado después de dos largos meses a ser caballeroso con ella y a Gerardo no le quedó otra opción que aprender ^^)

\- Así que pusiste un chocolate a derretir en la cajuela del auto. - dijo Cristal con los brazos cruzados mientras Gerardo introducía la llave haciéndola girar.

\- Quieres por lo menos esperar un poco. - dijo Gerardo con una sonrisa mirando a la chica encogerse de hombros

\- Como quieras pero un chocolate derretido no es apropiado para un aniversario. - dijo enojada.

\- De acuerdo... aquí está tu chocolate - diciendo eso sacó una caja de tamaño mediano con el letrero de una prestigiosa marca de chocolates (NdA: por no poner publicidad y por no saber sus preferencias chocolatosas dejaré que ustedes se imaginen la etiqueta de chocolate que quieran de acuerdo ^^) semejando un enorme chocolate.

\- Vaya así que a esto te referías con un chocolate. - dijo Cristal sorprendida tomando la caja y sintiéndola no muy pesada. - Qué es? - sonrió y abrió la caja en el interior había un oso panda de peluche junto con una rosa y una tarjeta de corazón. - Aah! Que lindo! - sacando el animalito lo abrazó. - Gracias.

\- De nada y tú que me ibas a regalar?

\- Bueno creo que después de todo te lo ganaste. - diciendo esto le entregó la bolsita de papel de china dentro habían varias piezas de rompecabezas y una llave.

\- Y esto?

\- Es mi regalo, junto con esto - diciendo esto sacó una caja de madera con varios gravados y cerrada con candado.

\- Supongo que la llave es del candado - dijo Gerardo y Cristal sonrió. - y estas piezas de rompecabezas parecen ser mi carta no?

\- Así es, pero será mejor que nos apresuremos a abrir la caja o el contenido no resistirá toda la película

\- Eh? Qué es?

\- Lo hice yo misma. - dijo extendiendo la caja y Gerardo tomó la llave abriendo el candado, para su asombro dentro habían diferentes clases de dulces, desde los típicos chocolates hasta pequeños pastelitos de diferentes clases.

\- Sabes cocinar?

\- Claro, prueba, mamá y yo tomamos un curso de repostería - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hmmmm... están muy buenos. - sonrió Gerardo después de probar uno de sus dulces.

\- Te lo dije, pero si no nos vamos ahora no encontraremos alguna película.

\- Y dónde dejo esto?

\- Tranquilo le pediremos a una de las personas del cine que lo guarde en el lugar donde tienen los helados. - acto seguido Cristal cerró la caja y le colocó el candado. - Bueno vámonos.

\- Sí.

\- Cristal supe por ahí que te solían llamar ángel. - Temiendo que Gerardo comenzara a llamarla por ese nombre mintió.

\- Sí, pero no me gusta que me llamen así. - se apresuró a responder.

\- En serio? es un lindo nombre.

\- Sí pero no me gusta, me llamo Cristal no ángel. - diciendo esto bajó la cabeza al recordar a la única persona que aun la llamaba así. - No quiero que me llames así. - susurró y Gerardo sólo asintió.

\- De acuerdo.

Los pequeños jugaban por toda la casa, para Cristóbal era su primera visita a la casa de su ahora amigo Adrián, todos los niños jugaban a la guerra y para hacer el juego más interesante los niños se ocultaron alrededor de toda la casa, Cristóbal estaba perdido en la inmensidad de puertas que había en la planta alta cuando escuchó a uno de sus compañeros subir las escaleras, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió una habitación y cerró con suavidad, permaneció unos segundos espiando con la puerta entrecerrada pero Rafaél no se movía del lugar, lentamente cerró la puerta y decidió esperar un poco, fue entonces cuando se percató que todo el cuarto estaba adornado con muñecos, había varios accesorios para niña y muchos objetos de un color rosa pastel, el pequeño sintió curiosidad por ese nuevo lugar, siendo hijo único no conocía el mundo infantil de una niña, se acercó hacia el tocador y levantó un espejo, el borde era de plata y tenía un moño de color rosa.

\- "Vaya, hay muchas cosas de color rosa, por qué será?" - pensó.

Volteó encontrándose con dos brillantes ojos azules, una pequeña de largo cabello dorado-rojizo lo miraba, su piel era blanca y lucía como si fuera porcelana debido al color blanco de su vestido, tenía un pequeño moño blanco que le sujetaba el cabello en una media cola de caballo, no decía nada, sólo lo miraba de arriba abajo, no se movía, sólo movía la vista escrutando a su "invitado" tendría aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años la pequeña.

\- "Debe ser una muñeca..." o un ángel - dijo pensando en voz alta.

\- Ángel - dijo la niña cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa - te parezco un ángel.

\- Eh? Sí - dijo Cristóbal sonriéndole a la pequeña. - quién eres?

\- Tu lo has dicho - sonrió la niña - soy un ángel.

\- No lo creo. - diciendo esto tomó uno de los cabellos dorados de la niña. - si lo fueras no podría tocarte.

\- Me llamo Cristal - tomando la mano con la que Cristóbal tocara su pelo, lo saludó. - y tu quién eres?

\- Soy Cristóbal, estaba jugando con mis amigos y ...

\- Entonces eres amigo de Adrián, él es mi hermano lo sabías - dijo la pequeña.

\- No, pero ahora lo sé, bueno tengo que irme, Rafaél ya debe haberse ido.

\- Espera, yo iré a ver. - diciendo eso la niña corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, espió de ambos lados y volvió a cerrar la puerta. - No hay nadie, ya puedes salir - dijo en un susurro.

\- Gracias. - dijo el niño y salió de la habitación - eres un ángel - dijo en tono de burla.

\- Sí, soy tu ángel - sonrió la niña y Cristóbal salió.

\- Entonces nos veremos... Ángel - y diciendo esto bajó por las escaleras.

\- Cristal?... Cristal! - Gerardo pasó la mano frente al rostro de la chica y ella reaccionó y sonriendo sacó la lengua mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente.

\- Lo siento me distraje unos momentos.

\- Sí, ya lo noté, vamos la fila está avanzando.

\- Eh? Ah, si.

La película había terminado y Cristal salió de la sala no muy contenta con el comportamiento de Gerardo.

\- No me digas que estás enojada por que intenté besarte.

\- No es por eso, sino por el momento en que intentaste hacerlo, no creo que tratar de besarme cuando aparece el asesino de la película sea lo más correcto, casi muero del susto - dijo la chica molesta, Gerardo le tomó la mano y la besó

\- Perdóname, no creí que te enojaras. - dijo el chico con cara triste, Cristal lo miró y sonrió.

\- De acuerdo te perdono.

Salieron de la plaza y se quedaron en la entrada. Gerardo abrazó a Cristal al ver que hacía un poco de frío.

\- Tienes frío? - le susurró al oído.

\- Un poco - dijo la chica al sentir el viento en su rostro, Gerardo la tenía abrazada por la cintura. - Tengo que regresar temprano a casa - dijo Cristal y separándose del abrazo comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de Gerardo, mientras el chico la seguía sin soltarle la mano.

Regresaron a la casa de Cristal y Gerardo se quedó un momento platicando con ella fuera de la casa.

\- Te divertiste?

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Que te parece si pides permiso un rato más y nos seguimos divirtiendo. - diciendo esto tomó la mano de Cristal y la acercó hacia él.

\- Lo siento pero prometí llegar a casa temprano a demás a dónde iríamos?

\- Qué importa - con esto tomó a la chica por la cintura. - sólo quiero estar un poco más contigo. - la besó en los labios.

\- Pues lo siento por que ya se terminó nuestra hora de salida. - dijo la chica separándose un poco.

\- Pero podrías pedir un poco más de tiempo. - con esto trató de besar el cuello de Cristal, pero la chica se alejó interponiendo sus manos. - Qué? - preguntó Gerardo.

\- Qué intentas hacer? No me gusta que me besen el cuello - respondió la chica y se separó con un poco de brusquedad.

\- Huy que delicada - dijo burlonamente Gerardo.

\- Pues si - respondió Cristal en tono antipático.

\- Qué puritana me saliste.

\- Perdón. - dijo Cristal. - eso significa que debo dejar que me manosees - agregó indignada.

\- Soy tu novio. - dijo Gerado y Cristal lo miró con asombro.

\- Eso no te da derecho sobre mi persona... - comenzó Cristal.

\- Bájale no te estoy haciendo nada.

\- Por que no me dejo - respondió la chica molesta.

\- Mira si vas a empezar con tus rollitos puritanos mejor me marcho.

\- Pues lárgate no me importa. - la chica se volteó enojada dirigiéndose hacia la reja de su casa y volteó al ver alejarse el carro de Gerardo. Tronó los dedos y puso cara de haber recordado algo. - olvidé terminar con él. Bueno ya me hablará después para pedirme perdón. - diciendo esto entró en su casa.

16 de Febrero del 2001


	10. Chapter 10

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 10

\- Últimamente Gerardo ya no me ha hablado.

\- En serio. - dijo Mariana con alegría.

\- No te preocupes ya sabes que estoy bien el hecho que mi novio no me haya hablado en la última semana no es motivo para que te pongas tan triste. - dijo sarcástica Cristal.

\- Lo siento no pude evitarlo.

\- Pues podrías fingir aunque sea no? - respondió la chica con una sonrisa, las chicas la imitaron pero Hikaru volteó a ver a Cristal.

\- Por qué crees que no te haya hablado? - preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

\- Bueno el día de nuestro aniversario no puedo decir que nos hubiéramos despedido muy bien.

\- Entonces por qué no le hablas tu?

\- Eso no, si quiere arreglar algo que me hable él - se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- Pues qué pasó? - preguntó Karina

Cristal cerró los ojos recordando un poco los hechos, levantó la vista mirando a Mariana y dudó un poco en responder.

\- Se portó mal y no me gustó. - Mariana frunció el ceño totalmente en una mueca de enojo.

\- Te lo dije, no me inspiraba confianza...

\- Pero yo no soy una tonta - la interrumpió Cristal.

\- Lo sé amiga pero eso no quita que...

\- Lo voy a terminar contenta - la interrumpió nuevamente. - por eso quiero que me llame.

\- En serio! - Mariana en lugar de entristecerse se alegro todavía más.

\- Ya te dije que finjas - le dijo Cristal.

\- Lo siento... - se aclaró la garganta - es una lástima - diciendo esto Mariana colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Cristal - pero me alegra que lo vayas a dejar.

\- Gracias? - dijo Cristal con una gota en la frente.

Las clases continuaron como siempre sin ninguna novedad, salieron de clases y se fueron a sus casas, Cristal quería terminar a Gerardo de una vez por todas sin embargo el chico no había vuelto a hablarle desde el día de su aniversario.

\- "Qué raro que no me haya hablado? Como voy a terminar con él si no me habla, ni en sueños pienso hablarle yo" - pensó Cristal un poco molesta mientras permanecía sentada en la sala de su casa terminando la tarea junto a la chimenea.

Adrián entró en ese momento en la mansión, sin decir una sola palabra subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

\- "Y ahora? Qué le pasa?" - pensó Cristal al ver pasar a su hermano sin que le dirigiera siquiera la palabra, comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se levantó. - "Ah no! A mi siempre me saluda aunque esté de malas, así que no me voy a quedar así"

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta donde su hermano estaba.

\- Quien? - respondieron desde dentro.

\- Puedo pasar?

\- Si quieres. - Cristal abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermano recostado sobre su cama en medio de la oscuridad con una mano sobre su cabeza o al menos eso parecía en la oscuridad.

\- Qué te ocurre? Voy a prender...

\- NO! - respondió tajantemente Adrián y Cristal se detuvo.

\- Por qué?

\- No quiero.

\- Eh? Pero que tiene de malo que te vea - encendió la luz y encontró a Adrián sosteniendo una toalla blanca sobre su nariz tratando de detener una hemorragia que salía de su nariz. - Adrián! Estás sangrando! - dijo Cristal acercándose rápidamente a su hermano.

\- Cálmate sólo es un poco de sangre, sabía que no debía dejarte prender la luz, las mujeres siempre son tan escandalosas.

\- Tenemos nuestras razones si los hombres son tan violentos - respondió su hermana abriendo la puerta del baño, abrió la llave y mojó otra toalla después colocó una bandeja para llenarla de agua, abrió una gaveta y sacó una pequeña botella, tomó todos los objetos y se acercó a su hermano dejándolos en su buró se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano. - por qué estás golpeado? - dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro manchado de sangre de su hermano.

\- Le rompí la cara a una persona y no se dejó, te parece una buena razón.

\- Y por qué le rompiste la cara a esa persona?

\- No te lo puedo decir.

\- Nunca llegabas a casa golpeado, bueno sólo a excepción de cuando te peleaste en la secundaria. Pero a lo más que llegaste fue a tener un pequeño moretón, pero esta pelea parece que hubiera sido cinco contra ti.

\- Te sorprendería saber que fue una sola persona.

\- Vaya así que encontraste la horma de tu zapato no? - se burló Cristal. - pero no quiero que vuelvas a pelearte. - agregó molesta.

\- Descuida no vendrá la policía ni nada parecido. - bromeó Adrián evitando responder directamente a la petición de su hermana.

\- Y cual fue el motivo por que trataste de romperle la cara a la otra persona - dijo Cristal al notar que su hermano evitaba sus palabras y al mismo tiempo preocupada por el.

\- Te sorprenderías, ahg! - Adrián movió el rostro cuando su hermana pasó la toalla que había mojado con el líquido sobre su rostro.

\- Cálmate no es más que un poquito de alcohol, quién es el escandaloso ahora? - dijo Cristal continuando con la limpieza de las heridas.

\- Sí, claro, ya quisiera verte - respondió Adrián con un ojo cerrado por el dolor

\- Que bárbaro, dime algo, acaso los inútiles de tus amigotes no te ayudaron, que bueno que mis papás tardarán en llegar, eres una vergüenza.

\- Si quieres pégame pero no me digas que soy una vergüenza - dijo Adrián en un tono que no sabía si interpretar como burla o con seriedad. - yo que di mi mejor pelea y tu me dices que soy una vergüenza.

\- Sí claro, y que le dirás a mamá cuando llegue y te vea con el labio abierto? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Yo que sé tengo una hermana increíblemente buena e inteligente como para cubrirme en esta ocasión.

\- Te traeré un poco de hielo y un poco de árnica ese labio amanecerá mejor con eso. - Cristal evadió las palabras de su hermano y salió de la habitación, cuando regresó Adrián se había quitado la camisa y se había metido a la cama, recostándose de lado, cuando Cristal entró pensó que estaba dormido, pero Adrián abrió los ojos cuando ella estuvo parada junto a la cama.

\- Este dolor no me deja dormir - bromeó.

\- Te lo mereces, espero que por lo menos hayas ganado.

\- Deberías ver como quedó mi contrincante.

\- No quiero imaginármelo. - Diciendo esto la chica terminó de curar las heridas de su hermano. - eres un salvaje, me sorprendes pero no te preocupes para mañana estarás mejor, pero tendrás que decirle la verdad a mamá.

\- Mejor oculto mi rostro con una bolsa hasta que se quite la marca - respondió Adrián.

\- Eres culpable y todo culpable debe recibir un castigo. - sonrió Cristal.

\- Me gustaría verte en mi situación.

\- Nunca - dijo Cristal frente al rostro de su hermano. - por eso evito los problemas. - dijo burlándose de su hermano.

\- No podríamos intercambiar lugares por esta ocasión.

\- No, pero podría ayudarte si me dices como ocurrió todo.

\- Olvídalo. - se acomodó en la cama. - saldré de esta. - terminó de voltearse y con cuidado recostó su cara pero volvió a levantarla, y volteó a ver a su hermana - podrías irte, quiero dormir y no me ayuda tu presencia.

\- Si, gracias Cristal, me alegra que me hayas curado, que haría yo sin ti - dijo Cristal haciendo ademanes de ser su hermano. - Sí, de nada Adrián fue un placer, cuando quieras vuelve a medio matarte ya sabes te estaré esperando para curarte - dijo Molesta.

\- Gracias Cristal - respondió Adrián - ahora puedes irte.

Cristal tomó la botella de árnica dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

\- EH! Detente! dije que podías irte tu, no la botella! - gritó Adrián deteniendo a Cristal en la entrada. - Ella es mi mejor amiga en este momento! - dijo Adrián extendiendo su mano tratando de alcanzarla.

\- No debería dejártela, tal vez deba llevármela y dejar que la herida siga su curso normal.

\- Si haces eso no te daré tu regalo de Navidad.

\- Ya lo tienes pero si aun falta un mes.

\- Lo sé, pero dame la botella.

\- Prometes que será un buen regalo.

\- Créeme te va a gustar. - sonrió Adrián, Cristal le dejó la botella en la puerta.

\- Aun así te dejaré la botella aquí, no debiste pelearte y este es tu castigo.

\- No, por favor - dijo Adrián viendo la distancia casi eterna entre la cama y la botella.

\- Buenas noches - respondió Cristal con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

\- Noooo!

Cristal comenzó a reír al escuchar el grito de su hermano y se alejó en dirección de su habitación.

\- Cristal!

\- Qué pasa Mariana? por qué tanto escándalo? - Hikaru dejó de explicarle a Cristal un problema de Matemáticas al ver entrar a Mariana.

\- Mira lo que te mandaron.

\- Qué?

Mariana aparece dos Rosas una blanca y una roja detrás de ella, Cristal se sonroja.

\- Son para mi?

\- Una chica me las entregó, dijo que un chico muy apuesto había venido a entregarlas y me dijo que era tu admirador secreto.

\- Pero qué dices?! - se alteró Cristal. - como que un admirador secreto. - Cristal toma las flores. - "como puedo tener un admirador secreto" - pensó la chica.

\- Que romántico un admirador secreto, me gustaría tener uno - dijo Karina suspirando y juntando sus manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

\- No sabes como era el chico? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Pues no, la chica que recibió la rosa sólo dijo que era guapo, que traía lentes oscuros y que tenía una moto negra.

\- Moto negra? - se preguntó Cristal. - No conozco a nadie que tenga una moto negra.

\- Por eso es un admirador secreto - dijo Karina - porque no lo conoces?

\- Aun así no creo que sea conveniente, les guste o no aun soy novia de Gerardo.

\- No has hablado con él todavía - dijo molesta Mariana.

\- Ya te lo dije, no pienso hablarle yo, si quiere volver a verme que sea él quien me hable por que yo no lo pienso hacer.

\- Como quieras, pero ya quiero verle la cara cuando lo termines. - dijo Mariana con una sonrisa de malicia.

\- Qué mala - respondió Hikaru.

\- Sólo un poco - respondió la chica.

\- Dos rosas? - se preguntó Cristal pensando en quien podría ser su "admirador"

Karina se acercó a Mariana.

\- Mariana quién recibió las rosas? - preguntó la chica.

\- Shhhhhhhh - la hizo callar Mariana - fui yo pero cállate.

\- Entonces sabes quien...- Mariana sólo le guiño un ojo.

\- Srita Cristal.

\- Si maestra - dijo Cristal cuando Debora le llamó la atención por décima vez.

\- Nuevamente está hablando en mi clase.

\- Pero maestra no estaba hablando estaba compartiendo mi opinión con mi compañera Hikaru acerca de cómo sacar el peso atómico de los elementos.

\- Durante este tiempo la he conocido lo bastante bien como para saber que está mintiendo señorita.

\- Yo sería incapaz maestra - respondió Cristal.

\- Pero eso ya no importa, chicas tengo que anunciarles que su maestra ha regresado por fin, para su buena suerte señorita Cristal.

\- Me mal entiende maestra.

\- Fue un placer haberles dado clases chicas, mañana regresará su maestra para impartirles el examen espero que estudien no quisiera dejarle a su maestra una mala impresión de mi.

\- Maestra Debora - comenzó a hablar Cristal - quisiera hablar en nombre de mis compañeras y de mi parte al decirle que fue un honor que una persona tan inteligente como usted nos diera la clase de Química y le agradecemos todo lo que hizo por nosotras.

\- Muchas gracias a todas - sonrió la maestra, en ese momento sonó la campana de fin de clases y todas las chicas salieron - Cristal podría hablar contigo un momento.

Extrañada de la actitud de la maestra Cristal sólo asintió.

\- Qué puedo hacer por usted maestra? - dijo la chica una vez que estuvieron solas.

\- No es nada malo no te preocupes - sonrió la maestra - quería despedirme de ti y quería comentarte algo.

\- Sí.

\- Me llegaron rumores que decían que eres novia de un chico llamado Gerardo Stivenson es cierto.

\- Pues sí, al menos hasta ahora pero pronto ya no lo seré.

\- Acaso te ha hecho algo?

\- No, claro que no. Conmigo se comportaba como un caballero.

\- Se comportaba?

\- Es que no lo he visto desde hace dos semanas, pero por qué me lo pregunta?

\- Eres una buena chica a pesar de todo, eres muy alocada en algunas cosas pero eres una buena chica y mi deber como superiora es protegerlas en lo que pueda.

\- Protegernos?

\- He escuchado rumores malos acerca de ese chico y no quisiera irme sin decirte que tengas cuidado, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

\- Lo tendré maestra.

\- Espero que te vaya bien, nos veremos. - diciendo esto Debora salió del salón y Cristal se despidió de ella.

\- Qué raro, por qué soy la única que no nota nada extraño en ese chico, parecía buena persona, pero ahora... - recapacitó en todas las advertencias que le habían dado. - ...ahh, ya no sé - suspiró la chica - será mejor terminar con él en cuanto lo vea. - con esto salió del salón en dirección de su casa.

16 de Febrero del 2001


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 11

\- Qué sucede Cristal?

\- Es Gerardo, no lo he vuelto a ver

\- Mejor deberías olvidarlo.

\- Sí eso haré, pero primero quiero aclarar el mal entendido además la maestra Debora me dijo algo que me sorprendió

\- Qué te dijo? - preguntó Mariana comiendo su almuerzo.

\- Nada importante - respondió Cristal alejando cualquier pensamiento de su mente - y como les fue en el examen.

\- Ni hablar - dijo tristemente Karina. - creo que reprobé.

\- Espero que tu no Cristal me maté casi un mes explicándote toda la teoría y los problemas. - dijo Mariana.

\- Pues... - respondió la chica con una gota en la frente mientras Hikaru sonreía. - y a ti como te fue Hikaru?

\- No creo reprobar. - respondió la chica.

\- Ya verán que nos irá bien, no fue tan difícil el examen. - dijo Mariana.

\- Hola chicas - saludó Sofía quien se acercó a ellas en ese momento - cómo les fue en el examen?

\- No muy buenas perspectivas - dijo Karina con tristeza.

\- Esperamos verte en el extraordinario - comentó sarcástica Cristal.

\- Entonces no estaré sola por lo visto - respondió en burla Sofía.

\- Tendrás a medio salón de compañía - agregó Cristal.

\- Tu ni lo sueñes Cristal, no echarás a perder todo mi esfuerzo - dijo Mariana.

\- Como diga Madre superiora.

\- Qué no me digas así! - respondió enojada la chica mientras las demás comenzaban a reír.

Pasaron dos días y Cristal todavía no recibía noticias de Gerardo.

\- Por que no lo das por olvidado, tu sabes borrón y cuenta nueva. - dijo Karina mientras platicaban.

\- Lo haré en cuanto puede dejar por terminada la relación, ninguno de los dos la terminó, además no hice nada como para que me terminara.

\- Bueno, entonces por que no vas al campo de tiro donde lo vimos por primera vez - dijo Hikaru.

\- Tienes razón Hikaru, por qué no lo había pensado antes. - sonrió Cristal. - iré a verlo saliendo de la escuela.

\- Te acompaño.

\- Yo también. - dijeron Mariana y Karina.

\- Quieres venir Hikaru? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Lo siento pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas antes de regresar a casa.

\- Bueno como quieras.

Las clases terminaron, las chicas se dirigieron rumbo al campo de tiro, pero al pasara junto a una cafetería Cristal se detuvo en seco, Mariana y Karina no comprendieron la reacción de la chica.

\- Cristal estás bien? - preguntó Mariana al ver que Cristal se había detenido.

Cristal dio la vuelta y entró a la cafetería ante la mirada atónita de Mariana y Karina. Siguieron a Cristal, pero se quedaron en la entrada con cara de asombro y horror al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Gerardo no sólo acompañado, sino besándose apasionadamente con una chica.

\- Cristal? - dijeron las chicas viendo a su amiga.

Cristal caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Gerardo y se quedó solamente parada viéndolos con expresión seria, de pronto la pareja reaccionó y Gerardo volteó a verla

\- Cristal

\- Quién es ella amor? - dijo la chica, Cristal miró a la chica.

\- Quién eres tu? - preguntó suavemente.

\- La novia de Gerardo.

\- Cristal... yo... bueno, yo... - trató de explicarse Gerardo, se puso de pie.

Cristal no le dio tiempo de explicarle nada lo cayó colocando un dedo en su boca, mantenía la mirada clavada en la de Gerardo, de momento sonrió.

\- Gerardo, no quiero volver a saber mas de ti en toda mi vida, quedó claro. - dijo la chica con una voz dulce.

\- Cristal...

\- Quedó claro! - levantó un poco la voz. - Adiós.

Se volteó hacia la chica

\- Si quieres un buen consejo: Aléjate de él antes que te haga algo.

Cristal salió rápidamente de la cafetería, Karina y Mariana se quedaron congeladas al ver a Cristal salir de la cafetería, pero una vez que esta salió corrieron tratando de alcanzarla. La chica se encaminó hacia el Centro Comercial.

\- Cristal te encuentras bien? - preguntó Mariana.

\- Odio que me ocurran cosas desagradables, no quiero volver a verlo, ahora sólo quiero despejar mi mente, no se merece un solo recuerdo de mi parte.

\- Que te parece si vamos de compras al Centro Comercial, eso te levantará el ánimo. - dijo Karina sabiendo lo mucho que le agradaba a Cristal comprar ropa nueva.

\- Buena idea Karina. - respondió Mariana.

\- No chicas, no tengo ganas.

\- Pues que lástima - Mariana la tomó del brazo jalándola para introducirla en una tienda.

La tarde pasó y Cristal a pesar de haberse probado mucha ropa no compró nada, Mariana y Karina no sabían que hacer para levantarle un poco el ánimo ya habían intentado todo lo que se le había ocurrido y ella aunque sonreía sabían que no estaba del todo bien.

\- Es tarde creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas. - dijo Cristal con una sonrisa. - Gracias por todo chicas nos veremos.

\- Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó Marina.

\- Yo también te acompaño. - agregó Karina.

\- Gracias pero... prefiero estar sola, no sé, quiero estar sola un momento y pensar.

\- Háblame cuando llegues a tu casa si? - le dijo Mariana

\- Claro, nos vemos mañana. - Cristal comenzó a correr sin darle tiempo a sus amigas de despedirse.

Después de separarse Cristal caminó mucho tiempo, inconscientemente se dirigió hacia su lugar favorito pensó de pronto que eso la alegraría, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde el enorme árbol se doblaba sobre el camino sus ramas caían sobre el lago aunque en esos momentos estaba casi totalmente seco, Cristal salió del camino dirigiéndose al árbol, una vez ahí, pudo ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras un bello paisaje de montañas nevadas, apoyó la mano en el tronco y suspiró.

\- Vaya un ángel me honra con su presencia. - susurró una voz en lo alto del árbol.

\- Cristóbal qué haces aquí? - dijo Cristal levantando la vista y encontrando al chico sentado en una rama.

\- Sufrir por amor.

\- Qué? Por qué? acaso terminaste con tu novia?

\- De eso hace ya mucho tiempo, tanto que las posibles heridas ya se han cerrado.

\- Bueno poeta y entonces por que sufres - dijo Cristal con una sonrisa al escuchar a Cristóbal.

\- Por que el amor de mi vida no me corresponde - Cristóbal bajó el rostro mirando a Cristal, la chica se sonrojó al sentir la mirada esmeralda del chico.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. - terminó de decir el chico con seriedad, Cristal sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latir al mismo tiempo.

Cristóbal bajó del árbol y se sentó al pie de este.

\- Es un bello atardecer ¿no lo crees?

\- Sí, es hermoso sin duda - respondió Cristal observando el astro rey ocultarse lentamente, tranquilizándose para poder continuar hablando con el chico - Lo dices en serio.

\- Claro, no crees que es hermoso.

\- No me refería a eso

\- Ah! Te refieres a lo que dije antes. - dijo Cristóbal jugando con una pequeña rama que había cortado.

\- Sí.

\- Pues si lo es, pero tienes novio. - terminó, arrojando la rama lejos y viendo como caía entre la nieve blanca.

Cristal guardó silencio y se sentó junto a Cristóbal, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

\- Qué sucede Cristal? - preguntó el chico al ver la reacción de la joven.

\- Nada - dijo Cristal con un suspiro. - rompí con mi novio.

\- Por qué? Acaso te fue infiel?

Cristóbal se rió entre dientes bromeando con algo que sabía que disgustaba a la chica, Cristal estaba muy seria.

\- Fue por eso? - Preguntó consternado al notar que la chica no se inmutaba con la broma.

\- Sí. - dijo con seriedad la chica.

\- Discúlpame, no creí que fuera eso, yo...

\- No importa, de cualquier forma tenía pensado terminar con él, no creo que lo vuelva a ver - mientras decía eso una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

\- Cristal, Angel, no llores - dijo y se acercó un poco indeciso pero terminó abrazándola mientras la chica se aferró a él y rompía en llanto. - no llores, por favor.

\- Lo siento - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - Aunque no entiendo por qué no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le ocurra? sólo es que...

\- Qué...

\- Nunca esperé que me estuviera engañando. – Los ojos de Cristal se cubrieron de lágrimas nuevamente y bajó el rostro. – Me sentí tan ridícula siéndole fiel. – dijo ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Cristóbal este tomó su barbilla y le levantó el rostro mirando las brillantes lágrimas de la chica.

\- Nunca bajes la vista ante nada – Cristal se sorprendió. "La persona que te ama siempre buscará tu bienestar" "No te dejará sumergirte en la tristeza"

\- Cristóbal yo...

\- Ya no pienses en eso – le dijo Cristóbal.

\- Es lo que más deseo en estos momentos...

Cristóbal se acercó al rostro de Cristal mientras la chica sollozaba, pero repentinamente los pensamientos que revoloteaba en su mente desaparecieron y por unos momentos se sintió libre de toda pena, su corazón latía a mil por hora al sentir los labios de Cristóbal rozando los suyos hasta fundirlos en un beso, todos sus pensamientos se centraron en Cristóbal, no podía seguir negándolo por más tiempo, era a él a quien siempre había amado no podía dejarlo ir ahora, no ahora que sentía que todo su mundo se dirigía hacia el después de haber vagado por miles de lugares en su búsqueda.

\- Te amo. – dijo Cristal tan pronto como rompieron el beso.

\- También te amo ángel. – respondió Cristóbal con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sien... – Cristal estaba apunto de pedirle perdón a Cristóbal por todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir con sus rechazos pero el chico lo impidió dándole otro beso.

\- No tienes que decirme nada. - la miró a los ojos, la chica ahora sonreía, lo abrazó y dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Cristóbal. La nieve cubría todo. - Por qué no me dijiste nunca lo que sentías? - le preguntó Cristóbal. - Te hubieras ahorrado muchos sufrimientos.

\- Es que tenía miedo que mi hermano se peleara contigo. - dijo Cristal al recordar ese pensamiento. - No quiero que se peleen por mi culpa.

\- Jhm - rió Cristóbal y abrazó a Cristal. - No te preocupes, tu hermano es mejor de lo que piensas.

\- Lo conoces desde hace 10 años y me dices eso - se burló Cristal, Cristóbal comenzó a reír ante el comentario.

\- Te veré en la cena de Navidad te parece? Le diremos a tu hermano lo que pasa y veremos como reacciona, qué dices?

Cristal asintió, faltaban sólo algunos días para eso. Cristóbal se levantó y ayudó a la chica.

\- Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

\- Por favor - respondió la chica.

\- Pues vamos. - comenzó a caminar con la chica a su lado y ambos salieron del parque, se dirigieron al estacionamiento y Cristóbal se acercó a una moto de color negro.

\- Es tuya? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Sí. - El chico volteó a verla - sucede algo?

\- Eh? No nada - sonrió la chica y tomando el casco subió a la moto. "Debí saberlo, eras tu?"

Llegaron a casa de Cristal y antes de que se marchara lo detuvo.

\- Espera Cristóbal.

\- Se te ofrece algo? - preguntó quitándose el casco.

\- Quería decirte que escojo la roja. - dijo la chica y Cristóbal sonrió.

\- Creí que no sabías quien era tu admirador?

\- Soy demasiado lista para ti - sonrió Cristal.

\- Está haciendo frío, entra o te enfermarás.

\- Ya voy, ya voy - dijo Cristal sacando la llave del cancel, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta se despidió del chico y este se alejó.

\- AH! - Cristal cayó con demasiada fuerza sobre la pista.

\- Cristal estás bien? - preguntó Elena.

\- Sí, sólo fue un pequeño golpe.

\- Entonces no deberías gritar - la regañó Sara su entrenadora - no ves que me asustas.

\- Lo siento entrenadora, no volverá a pasar.

\- Falta un mes para la competencia así que no quiero que te lastimes haciendo alguna tontería de acuerdo.

\- Sí, lo siento, no volverá a pasar - dijo Cristal sacando la lengua.- sólo le puse demasiada fuerza al salto.

\- Luces muy feliz, acaso estás estrenando novio. - Bromeó Elena y Cristal se sonrojó. - Eso parece indicar un Sí.

\- Huuuuuuu - se escuchó en coro y Cristal se sonrojó más.

16 de Febrero del 2001


	12. Chapter 12

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 12

25 de Diciembre.

La nieve cubría todo con su blancura, el frío era exagerado, podía verse a las personas usando abrigos para cubrirse de las inclemencias del tiempo, pero a pesar de todo las personas parecían felices de celebrar una fecha tan especial, las amas de casa se encontraban atareadas por terminar de hacer las cenas de esa noche, los niños corrían y jugaban con la nieve por las calles, las vacaciones parecían notarse en los rostros alegres de los infantes, mientras tanto en una casa en especial una persona esperaba con ansias la cena de esa noche.

\- Ya quiero que sea de noche - Cristal ayudaba a su madre y a la cocinera a hacer los postres.

\- Cristal has dicho eso toda la mañana. - dijo Dannaé.

\- Lo sé pero es verdad - respondió la chica sonriendo.

\- La niña... snif... Cristal... snif... tiene una buena razón... snif.

\- Ana termina de una vez por todas con esa cebolla, ese llanto tiene demasiado sentimiento.

\- Ay!... snif... señora.. snif - se quejó la cocinera mientras madre e hija reían.

En ese momento una persona entró en la cocina.

\- Hmmm, algo huele muy bien por aquí?

\- Papá! - Cristal reaccionó. - qué haces aquí? - sonrió con malicia.

\- Esto parece bueno. - levantó la tapadera de una de las cazuelas y olfateó el contenido.

\- Ah no! Tendrás que espera hasta que esté la cena. - sonrió Dannaé y tapando la cazuela sacó a su esposo.

\- Pero quiero probar. - objetó Stuart.

\- No, pareces niño pequeño. - dijo Dannaé, y Stuart sonrió.

\- Entonces esperaré castigado en la sala. - se burló.

\- Si me haces el favor.

Con esto el dueño de la casa fue sacado por la dueña de la cocina.

\- Pobre papá - rió Cristal.

\- Tal vez me apiade de él y le mande unos cuantos aperitivos después - sonrió Dannaé - pero no muchos o no cenará. - Cristal siguió con su trabajo.

\- Mamá puedo salir con Escarcha? - preguntó Cristal.

\- A dónde vas a ir Cristal? - respondió su madre.

\- No tardaré - sonrió la chica.

\- De acuerdo.

A pesar del frío una chica jugaba con su perro en el patio trasero del jardín, la chica reía y el perro corría tras una rama que su dueña le había arrojado.

\- Bien hecho Hikari - la pelirroja tomó la rama del hocico de su mascota y sonrió, el animal sacó la lengua un par de veces y de la nada comenzó a gruñir. - Qué sucede Hikari?

Hikaru volteó hacia el lugar a donde su mascota dirigía sus gruñidos, dos brillos amarillos aparecieron entre unos árboles.

\- qué es eso? - Hikaru se levantó y Hikari seguía gruñendo, otro misterioso gruñido sonó y sin previo aviso el par de ojos brillantes brincaron hacia Hikaru quien cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con los brazos en señal de defensa, unos segundos pasaron y Hikari continuó gruñendo, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y encontró frente a ella a un perro completamente blanco gruñéndole a Hikari.

\- Grrrrrrrr, Guau! - Hikari se aproximó un poco más.

\- Escarcha! - El perro blanco dejó de gruñir y moviendo sus orejas volteó a ver a la chica que apareció poco después, la chica lucía extenuada por la carrera. - ...ah... aquí ... estás... ah... hola... Hikaru - decía Cristal con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Grrr. - hikari seguía gruñendo.

\- Por qué... gruñe ... tu perro.

\- Por que no te conoce - Hikaru se acercó a Cristal y le tomó la mano en señal de saludo y con una sonrisa - cómo estás Cristal? - en ese momento Hikari dejó de gruñir.

\- Bien... eh? Por qué dejó de gruñir? - preguntó la chica confundida.

\- Es muy simple - Hikaru se arrodilló acariciando a Hikari - al tomarte la mano y saludarte es como si le dijera a Hikari que no hay problema, que eres una conocida y no debe temerte.

\- Entonces si te saludo Escarcha no te atacará.

\- Sí - sonrió la pelirroja.

\- Aunque Escarcha en estos momentos está en territorios de Hikari así que es normal que se comporte a la defensiva por unos momentos - sonrió Hikaru acercándose al animalito y acariciándolo en la cabeza.

\- Qué haces? Le das confianza para que juegue con tu perro o algo así? - dijo Cristal y Hikaru soltó la risa.

\- No, simplemente lo estoy acariciando, es mucho más bonito ahora que cuando lo conocí y seguramente reconoce mi aroma por eso me permitió tocarlo.

\- Ah, crees que pase lo mismo si toco a Hikari.

\- Puede ser? - Dijo la chica.

\- Bueno Hikari no vayas a morderme - le dijo Cristal antes de extender su mano, el perro se mostró dócil al ver que su dueña no era atacada por el otro perro, aun así Cristal acercó temerosa su mano hacia Hikari pero no lo tocó. - No me va a morder verdad? - le preguntó a Hikaru.

\- Claro que no. - sonrió la pelirroja.

\- Eso espero... - Cristal cortó sus palabras al notar que Hikari había levantado la mano que Cristal mantenía suspendida y se acariciaba contra ella. - ...Hikari, hola pequeño - Cristal sonrió al ver la actitud de la mascota de su amiga y arrodillándose continuó acariciándolo, Hikaru sonrió pero abrió los ojos un poco confundida.

\- A que debo tu presencia Cristal?

\- Eh? A si claro, vine a saludarte y a desearte una feliz navidad amiga. - Cristal se levantó y extendió los brazos para felicitar a Hikaru.

\- Igualmente - La chica correspondió al gesto.

La tarde calló y la noche llegó pronto, Cristal regresó a su casa y terminó su tarea en la cocina, subió a cambiarse de ropa, bajó tan pronto estuvo lista y ayudó a su madre a recibir a los invitados para la cena, no eran muchas personas, sólo algunos antiguos amigos de su padre y entre ellos se encontraba la familia Keeper Shield, Cristal sonrió al ver entrar al amigo más antiguo de su padre, mas no fue sólo eso sino la presencia del primogénito de esa familia.

\- Bienvenidos - Sonrió Dannaé al recibir a la señora Mabel Keeper.

\- Siempre es un placer volver a verla. - respondió con agrado la señora.

Cristal miró a Cristóbal, el chico inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza y ella respondió con una reverencia.

La cena transcurría sin novedades.

\- Cristal, te parece si hablamos con él antes que abran los regalos? - le susurró a Cristóbal a Cristal y la chica asintió.

\- Después que regrese, fue a contestar una llamada de Eleanor.

\- De acuerdo. - respondió Cristóbal con una sonrisa y esperó junto a Cristal.

Adrián apareció 10 minutos después y la pareja se acercó, aunque a Cristal le latía con más fuerza el corazón, respiró profundo y comenzó.

\- Adrián. - dijo la chica.

\- Sí, qué se les ofrece a los dos.

\- Pues...

\- Queríamos hablar contigo - volteó a ambos lados cerciorándose que nadie más les ponía atención.

\- Adrián, quería decirte que... - Cristal titubeó. - quería decirte que soy... la novia de Cristóbal - Cristal cerró los ojos un segundo hasta sentir a Cristóbal tomándole la mano y volteó a verlo, el chico sonrió, Cristal volvió el rostro y miró a Adrián.

\- Bueno Cristal, que quieras que te diga, que te de mi permiso para ser la novia de Cristóbal - sonrió Adrián.

Cristal lo miró y pestañeando unos momentos confundida al comprender las palabras de su hermano terminó por sonreír.

\- Lo dices en serio? - preguntó con alegría.

\- Tómalo como mi regalo de Navidad. - dijo Adrián.

\- Gracias hermanito - La chica lo abrazó.

\- Cristal - Dannaé llamó a su hija. - puedes venir un momento hija.

\- Claro mamá - sonrió Cristal y se alejó dejando a los dos chicos solos

Una vez que la chica se alejó.

\- Que bueno eres, me sorprendes - se burló Cristóbal.

\- Cállate - respondió Adrián volteando el rostro un tanto enojado y Cristóbal sonrió.

\- Veo que ya está mejorando tu labio, lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte. - rió el chico, Adrián lo miró asesinamente haciéndolo callar y sonrió con malicia.

\- Ten cuidado, si recibo una sola queja de mi hermana estás frito entendido?

\- A la orden

\- Puedo ganarte cuando quiera, sólo te di una oportunidad en la pelea eso es todo, podría ganarte en cualquier momento.

\- Claro, como digas... cuñado - sonrió el chico.

\- No me llames así?

Cristóbal sonrió al ver a Adrián completamente molesto.

\- Nos vemos, cuñado - Cristóbal se alejó acercándose a donde Cristal estaba ayudando a su madre con unos regalos.

\- Idiota - sonrió Adrián.

\- Adrián - Mabel se acercó al chico. - has visto a mi hijo? - La madre de Cristóbal era una señora bastante alta, delgada y de buen talle, tenía cabellera larga castaña recogida en un congo elegante y ojos de color aceituna bordeados por un color azul marino.

\- Sí está por haya - dijo mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba su amigo - sucede algo?

\- Nada importante. - sonrió la madre de Cristóbal. - Adrián que te pasó en el labio? - la mujer se acercó un poco al chico, era como una segunda madre para él así que se sintió intimidado.

\- Nada importante tía, me lastimé, pero ya estoy mejor - dijo el chico tratando de alejarse y evitar que le viera el golpe.

\- No te peleaste con nadie o sí? - preguntó Mabel guiada por su sexto sentido.

\- Claro que no tía no te preocupes.

\- Adrián, no me mientas.

\- Tía ya te pareces a mi mamá, estoy bien, no hice nada malo - se disculpó Adrián.

\- No tienes remedio muchacho. - dijo Mabel negando - algún día eso te traerá problemas.

\- Tía linda - Adrián abrazó a Mabel - ya lo sé - le dio un beso en la mejilla - no te preocupes estaré bien, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero hijo, si no me preocupara yo también, tu pobre madre estaría hecha una completa angustia. - negó la señora. - espero que tengas propósito de corregirte este año nuevo.

\- Por ti, lo que sea tía - dijo Adrián sin soltar a Mabel del abrazo. - si me pidieras que me volviera un santo lo haría, sólo pídemelo - Adrián comenzó a jugar con su tía.

\- Nunca cambias muchacho - le da una palmadita en la mejilla y se aleja - iré a hablar con Cristóbal.

\- Claro tía.

Mabel se acerca a Cristóbal y después de saludar tanto a Dannaé como a Cristal se aleja un poco con su hijo, comenzaron a platicar un poco y después de ver la cara seria que el chico había puesto una vez que se alejó su madre Adrián se acercó.

\- Sucede algo?

\- Sí, parece que mi tío está pensando en que me vaya a vivir con él a Inglaterra.

\- Qué?

\- Ya sabes lo que dice, que soy un niño consentido y que necesitó un poco de disciplina.

\- Bueno pero eso no es una razón para que te vayas a Londres con él.

\- Mis padres le han cedido mi tutela a mi tío.

\- Entonces te iras a Londres?

\- Ni loco, sólo si a mis padres les sucediera algo tendría que irme.

\- Despreocúpate en ese caso, tus padres están más sanos que tu tío.

\- Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme - Cristóbal volteó a ver a Cristal. - Gracias por mi regalo - sonrió el chico.

\- No te pases de gracioso - dijo Adrián enojado, Cristóbal sólo rió entre dientes.

Cristal se centró en uno de los extremos de la pista manteniéndose en pie sobre el pico de sus patines mantenía la mano derecha abajo y la izquierda levantada.

Respiró profundamente esperando que la música comenzara, la tensión que formaba el silencio era demasiada pero respirando nuevamente sintió el escalofrío típico de los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, no había ningún sonido que rompiera la tensión y creyó escuchar por un segundo su corazón latiendo por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en ese momento, la música tardaba una eternidad, pero finalmente las suaves primeras notas le devolvieron la vida al cisne que se encontraba entre la cortina de niebla que producía la temperatura del hielo, su aliento formaba el mismo tipo de neblina en esos momentos.

Levantando los brazos, dio un medio giro y frenó con el pico, manteniendo ahora el brazo izquierdo abajo y el derecho en alto, lentamente levantó la vista y completó el giro con un solo pie, comenzó a cruzar para atrás hasta adquirir una buena velocidad y realizar una combinación de filos y terminar con una mariposa con el pie izquierda, cambiando a una mariposa hacia atrás terminó en el centro de la pista con varios giros haciendo un tornillo.

Volteó la vista con una sonrisa siempre plasmada en su rostro, nuevamente comenzó a patinar hacia atrás dando una vuelta a la pista realizando un salto de valet y una nueva combinación de filos, al llegar nuevamente al centró realizó una combinación de molinetes camel cambio camel invertido y terminando con un sentado y una salida espectacular en el invertido simple, continuó cruzando por la pista y realizó un águila, un desplante y moviendo sus brazos y manos con gracia se levantó realizando una combinación de saltos, doble loop, towloop, y doble flyp para llegar nuevamente al centro de la pista a realizar un Layback, saliendo de este molinete con mucha fuerza tomó el último impulso para realizar el salto más difícil el doble Axel, cayendo en esta ocasión con la misma gracias, fuerza y perfección que había logrado con los entrenamientos y ensayos, como último se deslizó por la pista con un desplante hasta quedar de rodillas y por último recostada en hielo junto a una rosa roja que había llevado con ella todo el tiempo.

Su respiración era agitada por todo el esfuerzo que había realizado, los aplausos comenzaron tan pronto como terminó la canción y la chica se levantó respirando todavía con dificultad la lluvia de flores se hizo presente, sonriendo con alegría se paró y recogió las flores que le brindaba su público, pero una sola voz llamó su atención.

\- ANGEL! – gritó alguien entre la multitud, Cristal se aproximó hacia las gradas en la dirección donde había escuchado la voz, Cristóbal se encontraba ahí y le dio un gran abrazo cuando la tuvo frente a él. - Estuviste estupenda.

\- Gracias - en ese momento se escuchó un "HHUUUUU" haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, varias de sus amigas de la escuela y del patinaje comenzaron a hacerle burla por que el novio de la chica había ido a verla, por último Cristóbal le entregó una rosa blanca y la chica se apartó saliendo de la pista, fuera su entrenadora la recibió con un efusivo abrazo.

\- Estuviste maravillosa, ahora sólo falta esperar el resultado de los jueces... y dime cuando ponemos la florería - bromeo al ver la cantidad de flores que había recogido la chica.

\- Sara - la regañó Cristal.

\- Sólo bromeo, pero dime quien era ese muchacho que te saludó. - guiñándole el ojo le sonrió.

\- El es mi novio - dijo Cristal sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Vaya que escondido te lo tenías. - dijeron sus amigas al escucharla - Felicidades! - Gritaron y abrazaron a la chica.

\- Cállense quieren.

\- Cristal - una voz masculina hizo que las chicas voltearan, encontrando al joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes frente a ellas.

\- Que esperas tonta ve con él - le susurró al oído su entrenadora.

\- Sara... - dijo Cristal pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más por que sus amigas la aventaron y la chica tropezó al incrustar uno de los picos del patín sobre el hule que cubría la salida de la pista para que no se dañara la cuchilla de los patines y para buena fortuna de la chica cayó en los brazos de Cristóbal, él sonrió.

\- HUUUuuuuuu - ese sonido hizo que Cristal se sonrojara aun más.

\- Cállense! - volteó molesta y sonrojada, los resultados del concurso comenzaron a aparecer fuera del podium donde estaban los jueces, una chica llegó corriendo.

\- CRISTAL! CRISTAL! FELICIDADES! GANASTE! MIRA! - diciendo esto le enseñó la lista donde aparecía como la ganadora de su categoría.

\- No puedo creerlo... - dijo Sara sorprendida.

\- Qué dices Sara, acaso dudaba de mi, entrenadora? - preguntó Cristal.

\- No, lo que no puedo creer es que Elena haya arrancado la lista, eso amerita un castigo y severo jovencita - dijo Sara seria y molesta mientras los demás sonreían con una gota en la frente.

\- Pero entrenadora - se disculpó la chica - fue por una buena causa...

\- No me importa si fue por una buena causa o si de ello dependiera tu vida, no es excusa, desde el lunes comenzarás a practicar el axel. - terminó Sara.

\- Nooooo, por favor entrenadoraaaaa - lloró Elena pero Sara no cambió de parecer, las chicas sonrieron.

\- Felicidades - le susurró Cristóbal a su novia.

\- Gracias - dijo ella volteando a verlo con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Huuuuuuu. - escuchó nuevamente y volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Ya cállense! - gritó Cristal molesta mientras sus amigas sonreían.

27 de Febrero del 2001


	13. Chapter 13

**Amor Verdadero**

Capítulo 13

Han transcurrido varios meses desde ese día, Cristal luce más alegre ahora que Cristóbal es su novio, la vida no parece tener ningún defecto ahora, todo es perfecto y lo único que pueden esperar es que todo siga así.

\- Cristóbal, crees que pueda alcanzar esa rama - dijo Cristal, la chica estaba sentada en una rama de su árbol favorito y Cristóbal la abrazaba por la cintura mientras veían el cielo.

\- Está demasiado alta puede pasarte algo, esas ramas son delicadas y pueden romperse.

\- Pero y si...

\- No Cristal - dijo firmemente Cristóbal.

\- Oye déjame soñar.

\- Si tus sueños te llevan a una fractura de pierna segura, creo que te mantendré despierta.

\- Que malo - diciendo esto lo besó en la mejilla - cuando parten tus padres a Inglaterra.

\- Esta tarde.

\- Y ahora que asunto van a resolver.

\- Pues creo que hay una junta extraordinaria con mi tío.

\- Vaya, parece que tu tío tiene problemas.

\- No, realmente van para saludarlo a él y a mi tía, parece que pronto voy a ser primo.

\- Tu tía va a tener un bebé? - dijo Cristal.

\- Así es, no es asombroso, digo con el carácter que tiene mi tío pues me preocupa mi futuro primo.

\- Tal vez tu también debas ir a visitarlo de ves en cuando.

\- Sí. - suspirando volteo a ver nuevamente el cielo, poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de un color dorado.

\- No vas a ir a despedirlos.

\- Sí pero aun tengo algunas horas - susurró en el oído de su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hace cuanto tiempo conocimos este árbol? - preguntó Cristal.

\- Pues, me parece que cuando cumplí 7 años y tu tenías 5 preciosos añitos

\- Así ya me acordé, tu jugabas sucio en ese entonces.

\- No, el que tu no pudieras subir a los árboles no significaba que yo no pudiera hacerlo.

\- Eras un tramposo, nunca pude encontrarte.

\- Pero ahora si puedes.

\- Ya no juego a las escondidas.

\- Por qué eres demasiado madura como para hacer algo tan infantil?

\- No, por qué ya no tengo con quien jugar - sacó la lengua mientras veía como el sol se acercaba a su ocaso. - Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas.

\- Ya te hartaste de verme.

\- Nunca, pero quiero que vayas a despedir a tus padres.

\- De acuerdo, donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero.

\- Pero antes me vas a ir a dejar a mi casa.

\- Ah, claro era de esperarse, siempre quieres que te lleve no puedes irte tu sola. - dijo molesto, Cristal volteó a verlo confundida y Cristóbal le respondió con una pícara sonrisa. - No es cierto.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso - dijo Cristal dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras sonreía - no me gustan tus bromas de mal gusto.

\- Que delicada - dijo Cristóbal.

\- Bueno me vas a llevar a mi casa o me voy caminando?

\- Tu que crees? - la retó Cristóbal.

\- Veamos, si me voy caminando mi hermano se va a enojar contigo - sonrió pícaramente mientras jugaba con una cruz de oro que tenía Cristóbal en el cuello - y por otro lado si me llevas en el auto vamos a ir enojados todo el camino.

\- Tu iras enojada por que yo no

\- Bueno iré enojada todo el camino.

\- Y si te quito el enojo.

\- Como piensas hacerlo - dijo Cristal jugueteando con la cruz.

\- Pues, podría decirte que eres una chica muy linda que no se enoja por mucho tiempo, que eres muy orgullosa pero que soy la única persona que logra doblegarlo.

\- Ese cumplido fue para ti, no para mi. - sonrió la chica.

\- Y que si te doy un beso dejarás de enojarte conmigo.

\- Puede ser - lo miró a los ojos - pero si te pido que me des tu cruz me la darías.

\- No.

\- Por qué?

\- Por qué me la diste tu.

\- Creí que no te acordarías.

\- Como olvidarlo, si me estuviste recordando todo un mes que no se me fuera a perder - sonrió el chico.

\- Eres malo para halagar a las chicas sabes. - dijo Cristal

\- Y que me importa lo que piensen las otras chicas, mientras tenga a mi ángel junto a mi no tendré que halagarlas. - La chica sonrió y le dio un beso a su novio en los labios.

\- Ya debes irte. - Se separó del chico y bajó de un salto del árbol. - si no te apresuras te voy a dejar.

\- Me vas a dejar.

\- Así es - diciendo esto le mostró las llaves del auto de Cristóbal. - si no llegas te dejaré - tras decir eso salió corriendo y Cristóbal bajó del árbol para seguirla ahora que le había enseñado a manejar un auto Estándar la chica no perdía oportunidad para tomar el carro.

\- Espera Cristal aun no puedes manejar sola - dijo Cristóbal temiendo por la seguridad de su auto, pero sólo pudo ver a Cristal corriendo sin escuchar su advertencia.

Cristal estaba recostada en un sillón de su casa mirando las noticias en la televisión cuando alguien entró.

\- Hola cariño - dijo su papá.

\- Hola, cómo te fue en el trabajo?

\- Bien gracias, tu mamá?

\- En su cuarto, se está arreglando para su cena de esta noche.

\- Y Adrián?

\- Creo que se fue a una fiesta con sus amigos.

\- No vas a salir hoy?

\- No.

\- Amor - la madre de Cristal apareció, vestía un vestido largo de noche y un peinado alto con algunos caireles cayendo sobre su frente. - No escuché cuando llegaste.

\- Wow! Mamá te ves muy bien - dijo Cristal al mirarla.

\- Gracias hija.

\- Cristal tu madre siempre se ve muy bien por eso me case con ella - sonrió Stuart haciendo sonrojar a Dannaé, Cristal sonrió.

\- Llevarán tarde? - preguntó.

\- No, regresaremos en cuanto termine la cena. - dijo Stuart. - Mañana debo arreglar algunos asuntos de la compañía.

\- Bueno que la pasen bien - dijo Cristal al ver salir a sus padres.

\- Gracias hija.

Cristal miró la mansión desde la sala y suspiró...

\- Nota de último minuto el avión 428 con destino a Inglaterra acababa de despegar del aeropuerto cuando los pilotos reportaron un problema, el avión con 143 pasajero se precipitó a tierra...

Cristal volteó a ver la televisión al escuchar esa noticia y subió el volumen.

\- ... las causas se desconocen hasta el momento, se cree que una de las turbinas del avión falló causando con eso la precipitación a tierra, tan pronto tocó tierra la trompa se vio envuelta en una aparatosa explosión, hasta el momento no se han dado más datos pero los oficiales no dan esperanzas de supervivencia. En otras noticias, la bolsa de valores...

\- No hay supervivientes? - Cristal, abrió los ojos asombrada y se dirigió corriendo al teléfono, sin pensarlo dos veces marcó un número telefónico.

\- Bueno... - una voz apagada le contestó.

\- Cristóbal, estaba escuchando las noticias y...

\- Están muertos. - dijo el chico.

\- Qué?

\- Acabo de reconocer los cuerpos. - la voz se escuchaba ahogada. - Demonios! Vi como ocurrió todo...

\- Cristóbal... - el silencio reinó en el auricular al tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Cristal.

\- Me alegra que hayas llamado, pero tengo que colgar, tengo que hacer otras cosas, tu sabes... responder las preguntas de rutina...

\- Amor vas a estar bien, yo estaré a tu lado.

\- Te veré después. - diciendo esto colgó, Cristal mantuvo el auricular en su mano unos segundos escuchando el zumbido que emitía el auricular y lentamente colgó.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al pensar lo que Cristóbal estaría sintiendo y al sentir que no volvería a ver a Mabel a quien consideraba una segunda madre, volvió a levantar el auricular y marcó otro número.

\- Bueno.

\- Adrián. - sollozó

\- Angel te pasa algo?

\- Cristóbal... sus padres... - rompió en llanto.

\- Qué le pasó a los padres de Cristóbal?

\- El avión se estrelló y están... ellos murieron.

\- Estás segura?

\- Sí, Cristóbal me lo dijo. - se limpió las lágrimas con una mano. - Está solo Adrián, puedes llevarme con él o ir tu?

\- Yo iré, no te preocupes de acuerdo.

\- Sí - sollozó nuevamente.

\- A Cristóbal le agrada la chica fuerte que eres, no llores preciosa.

\- Tienes razón, pero avísame cuando estés con él si.

\- Tienes mi palabra.

Colgó el auricular y levantó la vista tratando de no llorar y observó como dos estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo.

Cristóbal pasó la noche arreglando asuntos que le desagradaban sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero su tío habló tan pronto se enterara del accidente ocupándose en lugar de su sobrino, se acordó trasladar los cuerpos a Inglaterra ya que sería ahí a donde el muchacho iría a parar, pues su tío tenía custodia completa y no podía quedarse en Japón, aun así, se le permitió descansar por última vez en su casa, pero el chico no pudo dormir a pesar de la insistencia de todos en decirle que debía descansar pues tendría un largo viaje al día siguiente.

\- No vuelvas a decirme que duerma! - gritó Cristóbal al escuchar la voz de Leonardo pidiéndole que descansara. - Cómo pueden pedirme que duerma! Ellos... - diciendo esto se recostó en su cama, mientras sus amigos lo veían cubrir sus ojos con una mano. - no quiero dormir - dijo con voz calmada, todos guardaron silencio, mientras Cristóbal permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el tiempo corrió y los chicos permanecieron sin hablar, todo era silencio, Cristóbal se incorporó - quiero estar solo. - dijo mirando a sus amigos. - déjenme solo.

\- Cristóbal... - comenzó Demon, pero cuando sintió la mirada de Cristóbal no pudo continuar.

\- No hagas ninguna tontería Cristóbal - dijo Adrián y salió de la habitación.

\- No se preocupen, sólo quiero estar solo un poco. - dijo Cristóbal mirando a sus tres amigos salir.

\- Tal vez no sirva de mucho Cristóbal pero... quiero decirte que sé lo que sientes.

\- Gracias Rafael. - Cristóbal recordó cuando la madre de su amigo había muerto, si alguien sabía lo que le ocurría ese era él. - Qué pasará ahora?

\- Bueno... te sentirás muy mal, odiarás a todos los que te rodean por que tratan de ayudarte aunque lo único que quieres es que se marchen, pensarás en todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora y tus opciones para el futuro, pero sé que podrás salir adelante chico - dijo Rafael - busca alguna razón para vivir, cuando la encuentres ya no te sentirás tan mal. - sonrió Rafael.

\- Gracias, pero ahora quiero estar solo.

\- Me odiarás por esto pero... descansa - dijo el chico.

\- Tienes razón, te odio, pero tal vez siga tu consejo, ahora fuera. - terminó Cristóbal en un tono de voz neutral y Rafael salió del cuarto. - Una razón? - se preguntó en voz baja. - una razón - continuó recostándose nuevamente sobre su cama cerrando los ojos, metió la mano dentro de su chamarra y tocó algo con su mano, frunció un poco el ceño todavía con los ojos cerrados, el último regalo que le dieron sus padres, apretó con fuerza el objeto entre su mano y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. - No quiero irme - dijo cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

La mañana no fue mejor, el avión que su tío envió para recogerlo lo esperaba, Cristóbal se despidió de sus amigos y les pidió dejarlo ir solo al aeropuerto, tras muchos reclamos logró convencerlos, pero en lugar de ir directamente al aeropuerto hizo una escala en la casa Wings, cuando preguntó por Cristal le dijeron que no se encontraba en casa, que había salido muy temprano y no había regresado, como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba la chica se dirigió hacia el parque, al entrar la vio sentada en una de las ramas del árbol, su rostro parecía taciturno, como si no hubiera dormido, la chica volteó al verlo acercarse y bajó de un salto corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Cristóbal! - gritó Cristal y lo abrazó cuando lo tuvo frente a ella. - No había podido verte, me prohibieron ir a verte, discúlpame.

\- No te preocupes por eso, me alegra verte - dijo el chico abrazándola con fuerza. - sabía que vendrías aquí.

\- Quería verte - dijo la chica.

\- Yo también, me hiciste mucha falta.

\- Lo siento, yo... - un beso cayó sus palabras.

\- No digas nada - dijo Cristóbal al verla después de eso, permanecieron abrazados en silencio, Cristal recostaba su rostro en el pecho del chico y podía escuchar el corazón del muchacho latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

\- Te amo - susurró Cristal repentinamente.

\- Yo también. - se separó más tranquilo después de eso y agregó - Antes de irme quiero entregarte algo. - Cristal miró confundida a su novio, el chico se hincó frente ella y sacó una caja de su chamarra, abriéndola extrajo un anillo de su interior, sus ojos miraron con tristeza el regalo. - Quiero pedirte que seas mi prometida. - Cristal abrió los ojos asombrada al ver como Cristóbal le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, pero más fue su sorpresa al recordar donde había visto ese anillo antes.

\- Amor Eterno - susurró la chica y sus ojos se llenaron de Lágrimas. - Cristóbal.

El chico se levantó y miró a su novia a los ojos.

\- Este anillo fue el último regalo de mis padres para ti. - dijo mirándola con tristeza.

\- De tus padres?

\- Mi padre utilizó este anillo para declararle su amor a mi madre y se supone que tiene una leyenda, pero no creo que sea cierta... ja, cuando fue la boda de mis padres el anillo no se abrió, así que dejaron de creer en las leyendas - dijo el chico con un poco de sarcasmo pero con ojos de tristeza. - y creo que su matrimonio estuvo muy bien hasta el último día de su vida. - terminó de decir eso y bajó la cara, pero Cristal levantó su barbilla con una mano.

\- Nunca bajes la vista... recuerdas - dijo Cristal mientras las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos se vieran más brillantes. - Estaré esperando tu regreso, siempre. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Cristóbal besó a su ahora prometida en los labios con delicadeza mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, el viento movió las ramas del árbol de sus recuerdos y el movimiento de las ramas ocultaba a los dos jóvenes de la vista del mundo.

Minutos mágicos, segundos interminables, un lugar, una persona, todo se conjuntaba para dar un nuevo recuerdo a las mentes humanas, pero ese no era un recuerdo feliz, sino uno triste, la separación, la despedida, sellada con un beso se realizó una promesa mutua de volver a verse, sin importar lo que el futuro les deparara a ambos.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo Cristóbal recargando su frente en la de Cristal.

\- Lo sé. - ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, no querían verse, no querían recordarse que pronto ya no se verían por más tiempo.

\- Por cierto Cristal - habló Cristóbal después de un rato. - Feliz cumpleaños. - Cristal cerró los ojos en ese momento tratando de evitar soltar el llanto y apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar que ese día cumplía 16 años.

\- Tomemos esto como una prueba - susurró abriendo nuevamente los ojos y mirando a Cristóbal.

\- Una muy difícil. - respondió Cristóbal.

\- No podemos evitarlo, así que será mejor aceptar el destino, sin importar cual sea.

\- Tienes razón. - sonrió con tristeza el muchacho. - tenemos que aceptar el destino.

\- Te prometo ser fuerte.

\- Sé que lo eres, te volveré a ver algún día, te lo prometo - dijo Cristóbal alejándose unos pasos sin soltar la mano de Cristal lentamente las manos se fueron separando - Te amo ángel - diciendo esto Cristóbal se volteó marchándose.

\- Cristóbal - Cristal se quedó parada mientras el árbol mecía sus ramas con el viento que soplaba en ese momento haciendo bailar las hojas con el movimiento, varias cayeron sobre la superficie del agua, pero a pesar de eso, Cristal siguió observando a la figura alejarse hasta desaparecer por completo.

27 de Febrero del 2001


End file.
